Sunset
by Of Pawns and Kings
Summary: Bella stays over at the Black's, upon Charlie's request when he goes out of town. And what starts as an innocent sleep over turns into a battle for love. Rate: T maybe M later , Jacella story. Rated for mild violence and sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I don't own Twilight- Let me check- *goes to Wikipedia* nope, I don't **

**A/n: First Chapter my peeps, hope you enjoy it. I'm not very good, so sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm bound to make. Hope you enjoy. R/R. (first chapter is the hardest) **

**Chapter Summary: Charlie needs to go out of town for an important police business involving a large number of children being kidnapped, so instead of leaving her alone, he asks Billy to let her stay with him for a couple of day.**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt that I love."**_

**Chapter One: Accusations **

I had no idea why in the world Charlie doesn't want me to stay home by myself. I am eighteen years old, and he was going to be gone for a week, maybe less. Charlie had an important 'mission', as he called it' down in Seattle.

"Children have been continuously disappearing for about two weeks now. There have been no leads, so me and a couple of the other cops in my department are going down there to give them a hand." Charlie said, as he continued to pack his things in a relatively small brown suitcase. I leaned cross-arms against the wall, wearing my grey sweat pants and white tank top- my hair in a high pony tail.

"I know that already- but why can't I stay home. I mean, I don't want to be a burden to Billy and Jake, they see me enough already." It was true. I had recently been spending all of my extra time with Jacob Black, he claims he loves spending time with me- even if it's just in his homemade garage- but I know he'll get sick of me sooner or later.

"Sweetheart, Billy and I have already discussed this- he loves having you over, and Jacob was nearly screaming with joy in the background when I ask them." Charlie said, closing his suitcase. I tightened the grip on my arms so he could see I was still angry.

"You think I can't handle myself alone. " I accused him, "Well, sorry to break it to you dad, but I've spent a lot of time alone and-"

"And that is why you're going to be staying at the Blacks, because you've spent too much time alone since…" he stopped, and It caught me off guard. He was talking about when- um; Edward- left me a few months ago, just moved on and flat out dumped me- it broke my heart, and the only reason I was able to stand it for so long was because of Jacob. He was like my personal ray of sunshine, I could never be mad or angry or depressed while I was with him, and Charlie probably caught onto that. He probably didn't want me to go back to the dark ages when I barley ate or slept or had any social life. So I forgave him, how bad could it be to live at my best friend's house that also had a major crush on me?

"Fine." I said giving in. Charlie kissed my forehead and smiled,

"I'll be back before you know it." Charlie said, "Billy said he'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. I want one of our cars here so they think we're home- I don't want anyone of those kids messing with the house." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, as if any the kids in Forks would vandalize one of the top cops' in towns house.

"Fine dad." I said, walking out of his room to mine. I had held off packing for the hope that Charlie would change his mind and let me stay alone. But as time ticked by I was actually getting kind of excited about being over at Jacob's.

: 8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

I woke up around nine o'clock feeling anxious about the upcoming day. I finished packing all the clothes, pajamas, and even a bathing suit (in case I felt like taking a dip in the close by ocean), my robe, socks, tennis shoes, slippers, a pair of flip flops, my iPod, two novels I loved (Romeo and Juliet and Two Nights in Heaven), and topped it off with my tooth brush and extra toothpaste. I closed my suitcase (which was a lot bigger than Charlie's) and by the time I was done it was only nine-thirty.

I hated waiting. I remembered back when I lived in Phoenix, when I was 11 or 12, whenever my friends parents were going to pick me up for a sleepover I waited hours that went by like molasses. This reminded me of those times.

I ate breakfast, while watching Charlie watch the ten o'clock news for anything on the disappearing kid's case.

"Honey, I'm going to go now- Billy will come pick you up around twelve." he said, standing up from the couch. I ran to give him a hug and kiss goodbye, reassuring him that I'll be fine, and questioning him if he had all his things.

After he was gone, I washed out my bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch.

"-yes John, very horrible indeed. The Seattle, Washington Federal Police Department still has no leads on the disappearance of the children. The identities of these children missing are: eight year old, Trisha McCoy, thirteen year old Dave McTier, ten year old Robert Neville-" I changed the channel, the news made me very sad and depressed and I didn't like feeling like that- especially when I was about to see Jacob in a few hours.

I went back to my room making sure I didn't forget anything. I tried not to stare at the clock because I knew the longer I looked at it the slower it would pass. I went back to the television, my two suitcases at the front of the door.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song." the creepy talking yellow sponge sang, I flipped through the channels, nothing on seemed to capture my interest- I was bored out of my mind.

FINALLY- I heard the doorbell ring. I bolted to the door, slowing down about half way so I didn't look to anxious to Billy. I took a deep breath opening the door- it was Jacob.

"Jacob- what are you doing here- I thought your dad was picking me up?" I said, thinking back- yeah, Charlie said it a thousand time- Billy's gonna pick you up. I suddenly felt very cautious about how I looked; I shook that feeling off- well sort of.

"Yeah, I know. I was down by the forest helping George- my friend's father, put up some bear traps, but we finished early so I wanted to come get you." he said, smiling. I smiled back, as I grabbed my bags. "Let me get those." he said, taking the suitcases from my hands.

"I'm not a wimp; I can carry my own bags." I said, but I still let go of them, Jacob smiled,

"I know you're not a wimp, well not fully at least." he said, smirking down at me- he is so tall. I playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended to pout and sob,

"Ow, Bella's hurting me- I'm telling." he whined, I smiled and he went back to his regular voice, "Well m'lady your chariot awaits." he said, opening the passenger's door on his car. I smiled and patted his shoulder- I was going for his head, but that would involve jumping- and slid into the black car.

Jacob's car was very dim, due to the tinted windows. He had black leather seats, and the car smelled, delightfully, of coconuts for some reason. Jacob slid into the driver's side, oddly quickly since he had just barley closed my door.

"You told your dad not to come pick me up, right." I said, leaning my head back on the head rest.

"Of course." he answered turning around and slowly backing up out of the driveway. Since Jacob had turned sixteen he was driving everywhere, and he was even better than me now.

"So, what did you plan for us while I'm here?" I said, turning my heads towards him and smiling.

"Hmm…well, it'll be like another day we're together- yet you're going to have to tolerate me for twenty-four hours now." Jacob said, I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder,

"Yeah- poor me." I said and he shook his head smiling.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

Jacob reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a slightly older looking cell phone. He pressed 'talk' and put his ear to the receiver,

"Yeah?" Jacob said, I recognize the voice on the other line. "Yeah dad." he looked at me and smiled, "Okay- no it's fine." he turned the wheel as we made a left turn, "Yeah, I'll tell her- okay bye dad." he snapped the phone shut, and put it back in his pocket.

"What happened?" I said, looking up at him, my head still on his shoulder.

"Nothing, my dad said that since I came to pick you up he went to Harry's and he stuck by to watch the game." Jacob answered, turning another corner, "He'll be back around nine or ten." He turned to me and smiled,

"You smell really good." I blurted out, I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks, and Jacob looked like he was trying to hold back and extremely large grin,

"Thank you very much- you smell very good too." he said, That was not the first time I heard that before- I shook my head, trying to get him out of my mind- I refuse to think about him anymore.

We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to his house. The sky started darkening; I suspected it would rain in a few. And I was right. About three minutes later it began raining, I gowned- it's only half past twelve and I'll have to change my clothes.

"Well- I hope you don't mind getting wet." Jacob said, opening his car door. I was surprised by the gust of wind that suddenly flew in the car, making my hair fly back.

"Of course I don't mind." I said, then groaned and got out of the car. By the time I closed the door Jacob had already gotten my bags out of the trunk and grabbed my hand, quickly leading me to the house.

We rushed inside, and Jacob set down my bags near the living room couch. His house was small, but not uncomfortable. The living room was small; it had a long couch, and an old fashion television. Through a door was the kitchen that was relatively bigger and brighter.

"Your room is up the stairs and the first door on the right. I need to call my dad- tell him we got here save." Jacob said, going into the other room and picking up the phone. I grab my bags, soaking wet, trying not to get too much water on the floor, I start heading up the stairs. I hear Jacob talking to his father, and the suddenly- I slip with my wet shoes, waiting the impact of hitting wooden stair- but it doesn't come.

"Can't leave you alone for thirty seconds without you nearly breaking your neck." Jacob said, and I realized he had a very tight hold around my waist, catching me before a potentially nasty fall.

"Well, if your there to catch me, what do I have to worry about?" I said, smiling, he looked satisfied, and I wondered how that might have came out.

"Well- do you want me to carry you to your room- or do you think you can make it." Jacob asked, letting go of my waist even though it looked like he didn't want to.

"I think I can make it- just stay close, I can't guarantee anything." I said, wait- was I flirting with him.

"Not a problem at all." he said quietly, it sounded like a deep growl, it was a very…nice-sound. I walked up the rest of the stairs without falling, and turned right, where the guest room was. The door was already open so I walked in, Jacob behind me. Across from the guest room was another door,

"Your room?" I asked pointing to the dark green door across the hall. Jacob nodded. I looked around the room; it was a bit smaller than my room at home. There was a bed- which looked extremely comfortable right now- , a dresser, and a small trunk at the end of the bed.

"Me and you have to share a bathroom, there's only one bathroom up here, and dad sleeps in the bedroom downstairs because of his chair." Jacob told me, he looked a bit embarrassed by the fact his house was so small.

"I love it here- so warm and comfy." I said, smiling- it seemed to cheer him up- and sat on the bed. It was as comfortable as it looked.

"Well- before you get too comfortable you should change out of your clothes, your dripping." he said, smiling- I smiled, and got back up.

"You going to leave or are you expecting to watch?" I asked jokingly. He smirked- wrong question…

"Well if I have a choice…" he said, I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the room.

: 8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

After I changed into my pajamas- I expected us not to go out today since it was still raining, harder than ever- red shorts I had gotten for Christmas last year with little mistletoes on it, and a matching shirt, I went downstairs looking for Jacob.

"In here!" he called from upstairs. I trudged back upstairs, watching my footing, and walked into his room. His room was about the same size as mine, but there was more stuff in it, of course.

"What'cha doing?" I asked sitting on the bed, behind him, where he sat on the floor. He was looking at a bunch of papers that were spread out along his floor,

"School stuff-boring." he said in defeat and laid his head back so it was resting on my legs. He looked up at me and smiled,

"What?" I asked, giggling slightly at the look he was giving me.

"Oh nothing- you just look really pretty." he said, puckering his lips expecting a kiss. I smiled slightly,

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically, he laughed- well it sounded more like a joyful bark.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." he said, I rolled my eyes, but smiled. We sat there for a minute in silence while I ran my hands through his long black hair.

"So, Bella- what do you feel like doing?" Jacob said, breaking the silence. I shrugged,

"I don't know-it's raining- not much we can do." I said, twisting his hair then letting it run through my fingers. He closed his eyes,

"Well, I'm comfortable just sitting here with you." Jacob said. This is what I loved unconditionally about Jacob; he was always saying stuff to make me feel so wanted and loved.

"I am too." I said, and for the first time, I kissed him, softly- just on the forehead though- he smiled, I could tell he was trying not to look too excited.

**A/n: End of chapter one. WAHH, I think I might hate it- I dunno? Do you? Love it? Wanna run out screaming in horror? How will I know if you don't review- please review people. Next Chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (see Chapter one) **

**A/n: Me second Chapter, obviously you liked the first chapter enough to continue, so I'll try not to let anyone down. **

**Chapter Summary: A storm kicks in during the middle of the night. Can Jacob comfort her? Or will she find it too uncomfortable and awkward? **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Money and power only last the hour, but friendship and love withstand the sky above."**_

**Chapter Two: Stormy Weather **

For most of the day Jacob and I just hanged out. He made some sandwiches for lunch while we watched television. The rain was still pouring heavily. As I ate my sandwich I had the feeling of someone watching me, I averted my eyes away from the television to see Jacob turned his head back to the TV, smiling.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and bit into his sandwich, grinning ear to ear. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. Oddly I was tired and it was only nine o'clock. The day had gone by so fast, even with nothing happening. Well- time flies when you're with Jacob.

"You tired?" Jacob asked putting his empty plate on top of mine, then wrapping his warm arms around me. I yawn and shook my head 'no' closing my eyes. I felt so comfortable and safe in his arms.

"I'll take you to your bed." he said, getting up and lifting me up as if I were an empty box. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can walk you know." I said, but didn't struggle.

"Yeah, I know. And you can trip easily too." he said smiling. He carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom, where he laid me gently flat on the bed. I saw that he was about to leave and I sat up,

"What? You don't want to stay?" I asked, he smiling goofy. I felt like I was flirting with him- was I? Should I ask? Do I care…?

"Well…do you want me to stay?" he asked coming into the room more. Oh shoot, I think I was- okay, its fine- just stop.

"Come on- do you have to ask?" Crap. He smiled and came fully into the room, lying on my bed- one arms behind his head. I scooted over to him, sitting beside him crossed-legged.

"Well you look comfortable." I said, smiling at him, he smiled back- wrapping his free arm around me.

"How could I not be?" he said, I smiled. He was so cute- wait…well…um….

"You must stay that to all the other girls that sleep over at your house." I said, teasingly. He grinned crookedly- reminding me of someone.

"Only the ones that make me feel the way you do." he smiled looking up at me.

"Wow- so how many girls have been over here?" I asked, momentarily jealous.

"Just you- but I like that you care so much." he said winking. I blushed red.

"I don't care- I mean I- I…shut up." I babbled, pushing him playfully. I heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof and thunder in the distance- thinking in the back of my mind if some vampires far away are playing baseball, even after all that happened it brought me a small chuckle. I stretched out and laid next to him, his arm moved to my shoulder.

"You're so warm." I said, really without thinking. I think I heard him gulp,

"Oh, hmm…I don't know- I get hot when I'm around you." he shuddered. I rolled my eyes playfully,

"Such the charmer, Jake." I said, closing my eyes slightly. Downstairs I heard a car door slam, and the front door open and close, then Jacob groan beside me.

"Great- my dad's home." He said sarcastically, not even trying to hide his disappointment. I didn't want him to go, but if he got up I knew I shouldn't protest- in case he took it the wrong way…or something.

"I should go help my dad to bed- he's probably tired." he said, pulling his arm from around me, I felt cold.

"Okay…"I said as he got up, feeling pretty lonely. He smiled apologetically then left my room. I took a deep breath and climbed under my covers, yawing loudly- then I suddenly remembered I had kept the light on; I forced myself out of the comfortable bed to turn it off, then climbed back in. After about two minutes of tossing and turning to find the right spot, I soon fell asleep.

: 8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

_Boom_

_Boom_

I woke up with a start, sitting up quickly. Outside my window showed that it was still dark- I looked around for a clock but there wasn't one. Lightning flashed by my window, the trees outside blew furiously in the wind and rain, which blew sideways hailing down. I was actually kind of scared. Everything gave me a creepy eerie feeling, as I looked around the room. I heard the house creek, yet I knew everyone was asleep. The pounding of the rain on the roof sounded like heavy knocking.

I pondered for a second, and then jumped out of bed. Grabbing my robe, and putting my slippers on- it was freezing, I opened my door and walked across the hall to Jacob's room. I knocked three times, quietly so I didn't wake Billy downstairs.

I heard moaning and footsteps to the door, and then it opened- revealing a drowsy, and shirtless Jacob. He seemed to know what was wrong because he let me in without a word, climbing back into his bed and patting the mattress next to him. I took my robe and slippers off and climbed in with him. As if by reflex he put his arm, protectively around me.

"Thanks."I whispered to him, scooting a bit closer to his warm body.

"My pleasure." he whispered back, holding me tighter. I slowly drifted off to sleep. The storm could be heard less in his room, and not being alone made me feel better. Suddenly thoughts filled my head, Jacob was warm and caring- he wouldn't hurt me- not like…you know… did. But my heart was sore, and I swore to myself that I wasn't in love with Jacob, but the feelings he gave me would beg to differ.

_"You…You don't want me?" I asked, tears in eyes. _

_"No." he answered back, no pity in his eyes. He looked at me, and I stared back, how could this happen to me- not again, I thought he loved me, but he didn't. Jacob stared back at me,_

_"I'm going now, Bella." he said, then without further words, he disappeared. _

_'They're all the same.' Someone said to me. I dropped down and cried, 'They're all going to hurt you- its best not to even get infatuated with them. Your heart is already broken- like a broken mirror it's best to leave the pieces alone- then ending up cutting yourself trying to fix It yourself…" _

_"Jacob." I whispered to myself. "Oh Jacob- I lo-"_

"JACOB!" called Billy from downstairs. I woke up abruptly for the second time. Jacob beside me groaned in frustration as he stuffed his head into his pillow. I sat up in the bed, sending Jacobs arm around my waist.

"JACOB- YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Billy called again, followed by another groan. Jacob lifted his head off his pillow and yawned.

"I'm Coming!" he called back.

"Why are your friends here so early?" I asked, followed by a yawn and throwing the blankets off of me. Jacob turned around and looked at a digital clock by his bed.

"It's two in the afternoon." he said, but he seemed slightly mad too- or maybe he was still just tired- probably the lather.

Suddenly the door swung open, sending two teenage boys inside- Quil and Embry.

"Come on dude rise and shin-" two very goofy, mocking grins suddenly appeared on the two's faces as if they were identical twins. I then noticed how odd this might have looked…why am I always stuck in this?

"Oh- ho ho, are we interrupting something?" Embry asked, eyeing us. I felt my cheeks go red- Stop, acting so guilty- you did nothing.

"Shut up." Jacob said, getting up, and nearly throwing the two out. I heard them laughing and walking down the steps.

"I shouldn't be in here." I said, standing up, "Will they tell your dad? Oh crap- would he tell Charlie?" I suddenly panicked and began babbling a long list of worries that might happen.

"Bella- calm down." Jacob said, putting his palm over my mouth to cease my chatter. "I doubt they'll tell my dad. They're annoying- yes, but they're not tattle tells." he said smiling and dropping his hand. I took a deep breath, and put on my slippers.

"Well- I should still go- guess you wanna go hang out with your friends?" I said, hoping the answer was 'no'.

"Bella seriously, you can come I want you to come- I mean without you who will I save from some type of extreme injury every ten minutes?" he teased. I rolled my eyes,

"Every twenty minutes- thank you very much." I said, suddenly noticing how toned his body was. I tried staring at his face, but they kept wandering to his shirtless body. He seemed to catch on, because suddenly he chuckled.

"Sorry- I'll put a shirt on." he said, walking to his dresser and looking threw his clothes. I was about to protest, when I caught myself.

"Oh- I mean- yeah- okay sure- whatever." I tried to cover up. "I should go change too." I walked out of the room quickly to my bedroom across the hall. Outside was partly sunny, with some rain damage and rain water everywhere.

I dressed in some faded jeans and long sleeve v- neck sweater, with some tennis shoes. After heading to the bathroom and brushing my teeth and hair and washing my face- I walked downstairs (carefully) to the kitchen.

Jacob and his friends were hunched around the table talking in hurried whispers, when I came in they stopped immediately.

"Hello Bella, have a nice night?" Quil asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes and asked where the bowls were. Jacob got up, after a long glare at Quil, and got me everything I needed for cereal. I smiled thanking him, and poured myself some cereal and milk. I leaned against the counter waiting for someone to talk.

"So Bella is staying here for a week, huh?" asked Embry, licking his spoon clean of oatmeal. I nodded. "So, I'm guessing he's told you about-"

"So Bella- wanna go down to the beach?" Jacob interrupted loudly. I looked at Embry,

"Tell me…what?" I asked, looking back and forth between Embry and Jacob. Embry gulped,

"Um- about- how great the waters going to be today- in case you want to go swimming…at the beach." Embry said, I looked at them suspicious, the other two nodded. I decided to let it go- if Jacob felt he couldn't tell me something, who was I to interrogate?

"Okay, I guess, I'll come." I said, continuing to eat my cereal. I saw Jacob and Embry exchange looks, and Quil look at me. My eyes wandered back to Jacob, he looked worried about something- and due to my extremely high curiosity level I was determined to find out what it was.

**A/n: End of chapter one. WAHH, I think I might hate it- I dunno? Do you? Love it? Wanna run out screaming in horror? How will I know if you don't review- please review people. Next Chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does…or atlest- that's what the book says. **

**A/n: Chapter Three, MuHaHaHa, R/R, or I'll cry. Hope your enjoying it so far. **

**Chapter Summary: During an innocent day at the beach, something happens (read to find out) (sorry about the sucky summary) **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"The best way to love is to love like you have never been hurt."**_

**Chapter Three: Secrets **

After changing my clothes again- this made me kind of frustrated since I was going through my clothes so fast. I decided on some plain jean shorts and a tank, hiding my swimsuit underneath. I slipped on my flip flops and went out the bedroom door, right as Jacob was leaving his.

His long black hair was in a pony tail at the back of his neck. He wore swim shorts and a muscle shirt. He smiled at me as I walked out,

"You look beautiful." he said, matter-of- factly. I smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thanks- you don't look so bad yourself." I said, making my way down the stairs, him following.

"I try." he said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I had grown used to how very…'touchy' he was with me- and I stopped feeling awkward after I told him we couldn't be more than friends. But he never gave up, which kept making me believe I was leading him on…even if I wasn't.

"We're your friends?" I asked, leaning my head back and resting it on his shoulder.

"They're going to meet us down by the beach." he answered. We walked out of the house after a quick explanation of where we were going to Billy and we got in his car to make the short commute to the beach.

Just as Jacob had said, Quil and Embry were there at the beach wearing almost the same exact clothes as Jacob. The water rippled calmly along the shore line, while the sky above began to clear of the clouds from last night's storm.

"Oh, the water looks so pretty." I said, sounding very childish to my ears, Jacob smiled and opened his door, and before I even noticed he got out- he had opened mine, holding out his hand for me to grab. I was so surprised by his quickness that I could have sworn he was a vampire. I felt suddenly sick, I told myself over and over that I needed to stop thinking about him, but I couldn't. And now, even with Jacob, I found similarities between him and you know who. I tried shaking him out of my head, as I grabbed Jacobs arm and he pulled me gently out of the car.

"Wow- such the gentleman." I teased, winking at him and walking over to Quil and Embry. Quil winked at me while Embry wiggled his eyebrow.

"Well hello there again madam." Quil said, grabbing my hand and kissing it gently. His lips were warm, and so was his hand- that couldn't be normal could it? Jacob came up behind me, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me protectively away from Quil; I giggled at his jealousy. Embry 'ohhed' from behind him,

"You better watch out Quil- Jacob don't play." he said laughing psychotically, Embry joined in after about five seconds. Jacob rolled his eyes and dragged me away from them to a large rock right by the water. I sat on top of it, and he sat next to me, never removing his arm.

We sat there for about five minutes, until Quil and Embry came running towards us, chuckling softly now.

"You guys done?" Jacob asked, trying to act serious.

"Yup- we got it out of our system." Embry answered, the two sat down next to us on the sand. Quil began making sand piles he claimed were castles, while Embry and Jacob stared arguing about sports. I didn't understand what they were saying since I never really followed any sports, but It was nice to just sit there and listen.

Quil, who said he never really cared for sports either, asked me if I wanted to go swimming.

"Er- okay sure." I said kind of sketchy. I never really liked being the water unless I could touch the ground. I got up; Jacob released his arm watching me. He stopped talking to Embry,

"What're you doing?" he asked. I slide my shorts off, revealing dark red bikini bottoms- I suddenly felt self cautious about him watching me.

"I'm going swimming." I said, trying not to blush as he looked me up and down, thinking I wouldn't notice. I took my shirt off, and folded my clothes neatly and put them on the rock. Jacob looked around, the clouds moved over towards the sun, making the beach look pretty eerie and dark- over on the other side of me, Quil was taking off his shirt and throwing it on the sand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jacob asked, about to get up. I shook him off,

"Jake- its fine. Have fun with Embry." I said, I didn't want to be a noose.

"Yeah, Jackie- don't worry I'll take care of Bella." Quil said, smirking, I rolled my eyes and began walking towards the water, Quil following shortly behind.

The sounds of waves rushing against the shores made me feel calm and serine. Quil and I walked along the shore, me near the water, walking in and out of it.

"So- you and Jake…?" he started, moving closer to me.

"What about me and Jake?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He shrugged,

"I don't know- you guys seem pretty serious, yet he hasn't told you yet…but- what am I saying that's you two's business." he said, I highly doubted he felt that way or he wouldn't have brought it up. I looked at Quil, he was about my height, pretty skinny- not like Jacob who was tall and toned.

"Tell me what?" I asked still curious about what in the hell everyone was talking about. He looked at me, stopping- I stopped too.

"I think you should know- it's not fair to you…I mean, he should have told you the first time he…what was that?" Quil looked up. The clouds seemed to begin covering the sky, darkening it severely.

"What?" I asked looking up too. The clouds were dark grey, suddenly the wind picked up.

"Oh…shit…" Quil whispered. I looked around, other than the threatening thunderstorm what was he freaking out about? He suddenly grabbed my hand and forcefully yanked me the way we came.

"Quil…"I asked, stumbling a little, "What's wrong?"

When we got back to Embry and Jacob, they were standing up, talking fast and urgently.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked, they were beginning to really freak me out. Jacob turned to me, and then to his friends who nodded, he pulled out his car keys and handed them to me.

"Bella- I need you to get out of here. Go back to my house okay- I'll be there soon." I could see he was trying to keep his voice calm.

"Jacob- what's wrong? Why are you guys acting this way?" I asked desperately. Jacob grabbed me around the arms and held me for a second, then let go.

"Please do this- me and the guys have to take care of something- but I promise I'll explain everything when I get home." Jacob said, sincerely. I nodded, and took the keys.

Something was wrong, I could tell. Jacob walked me to the car and told me to stay in the house no matter what. I, slightly freaking out, drove the short distance to Billy and Jacob's barn-like house. The sky had turned almost black, I wondered if there was another storm coming. I looked around, Jacob nor his friends were anywhere in sight. I began to worry- what was going on?

I jumped out of the car, running to the front door, which was already unlocked. Billy was nowhere in sight. I was starting to panic. The look on the others faces when the wind picked up, something was wrong- I had a mind to go back to the beach and demand and explanation- but something told me that they weren't there anymore.

I went upstairs, I was still wearing my bikini and I needed to change. I peeked into Jacobs's room- it was empty, I don't know why I expected different. His clock read 7:19. I went into my room; it was really cold in here- I don't know if it was because of the room or because I was barley wearing any clothes.

I wanted to take a shower, but I also wanted to wait for Jacob to tell me what in the heck was going on. And soon, I don't know how long time had passed- I heard the front door open and close. I hurried out the door, wearing my swimsuit still, and looked down the stairs, seeing Jacob walk down to his father's bedroom.

I went back into my room, feeling a bit relieved. I began taking off my bikini top, when there was a knock at the bedroom door. I, with some difficulty, tied my top back on, and put my robe over me.

"Come in." I said, tying my robe. Jacob walked in, smiling at me sweetly and closing the door.

"So- are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, sitting on my bed, crossing my arms in an attempt to look demanding. He smiled again,

"Sorry about that- it was a- a false alarm." he said, sitting next to me. I heard thunder outside, and took a deep breath.

"Well…what did you think was going on?" I asked, not as worried now. He rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"It's nothing really- don't look at me like that- I told you I would tell you everything, but… it's not something I can actually tell…" he said, I was more confused than ever.

"If you don't want to tell me…than that's your business- I won't force you." I said, but I truly didn't believe it. He exhaled in relief.

"I would tell you if I could- but I can't." he said, I smiled reassuring him that it was alright. I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his torso, resting my head on this chest. He wrapped his arms around me, gently rubbing my back. I closed my eyes; he pulled me into his lap, gently. I pulled my head back, looking up at him- he looked back.

I felt his face come closer to mine, my breath caught. Oh my god, Oh my god- I said over and over in my head. But then, I don't know why I couldn't control it- but I came closer too. My breath suddenly came back, and I began panicking, I stopped.

"Jake… I can't." I said, removing my arms from him and getting off his lap. He looked hurt, but not shocked.

"I know, Bella…I'm sorry." he said, looking down. I hated hurting him, but it was for the better. He deserved more- not leftovers.

"Jake- it's not you… I just- I'm not good enough…for you, you deserve more, someone whole..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Jacob stood up, now looking shocked.

"Not good enough? How can you say that? Your perfect to me- in every single way." he said fiercely. He come up to me and hugged my tightly, I wrapped my arms around him. "I know your still hurt- about what he did to you- and I just want you to know that I'm always here for you and I'd never do that to you, I would never hurt you…" Tears dropped from my eyes, "I love you Bella." I couldn't stand it, I felt like the hole were my heart was ripped out by Edward was beginning to close, but it hurt- and I don't know why.

I wanted to say something, but there was a lump in my throat and I couldn't speak. What would you say? I asked myself. Would you say I love you back? This question took over my mind. Wouldn't I know if I was in love? I knew I had been in love with Edward.

I heard rain pounding outside, and the thunder in the distance. When I finally found my voice I couldn't say anything but,

"Do you mind if I stay with you another night?" I asked, not looking up at him. I saw at the corner of my eye, he look down at me.

"My room is your room." he said, kissing the top of my head. My heart was pounding, and it hurt like hell- but something about being wrapped in an embrace with Jacob made the pain decrease severely. And then I realized that it took something bad to happen to me for me to see the good thing that was here all along.

**A/n: End of chapter one. WAHH, I think I might hate it- I dunno? Do you? Love it? Wanna run out screaming in horror? How will I know if you don't review- please review people. Next Chapter up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 3) **

**A/n: Well, the last chapter- kinda sucked…I don't know. Anyway thanks for keeping on reading. And also people have been asking why they aren't going to school and what not- its Spring Break. Also I have a feeling this might be a short chapter, just to warn you now.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella's confused about her feelings towards Jacob. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"I can't escape the thought of you. Even in my dreams you are there. It's not fair how you're gone, and how you're moving on so fast, while I am still living in the past."**_

**Chapter Four: Falling For You**

I went to my drawer, taking out a nightgown, and then quickly putting it back.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, smirking. I blushed,

"Nothing- just something my mom gave me." I said. Jacob stood up and came over, grabbing the light purple lingerie. He grinned mischievously,

"Yeah, you should wear this." he said, pushing it into my hand. I rolled my eyes and put it back in the drawer. He pretended to pout, "Aw, c'mon- I'm letting you sleep in my bed- the least you could do is wear something sexy." he teased, I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

I pulled out a pair of pajama pants and matching tank, and then I grabbed a towel, smiling at him as I walked out of the room.

The bathroom was small, only room for a small tub/shower and a sink and toilet. It had old green wallpaper with yellow ducks on them, which looked kinda of odd in this scenery. I turned the shower on, and took my hair out of a ponytail. Then stripped off my clothes, and got in.

The shower was warm against my skin, kind of like Jacob- but, you know, liquefied. I took as long as I could in there, after washing my hair and body. I always hated the feeling after a long warm shower, when you step out into the cold. I wrapped the towel around me, freezing. I heard rain and thunder outside the small, dirty window in the bathroom, and then a flash of lightning, and was glad I got out of the water when I did.

I quickly dried off, washed my face and dried my hair, and put on my pajamas. After walking to my bedroom to put the wet towel in a hamper Billy had given me, I walked across the hall to Jacobs's bedroom; where he was just putting on pajama bottoms.

"Good timing." he said, stretching his muscular arms. Again, I could help but stare at how incredibly tough and handsome he looked right now. "Came any earlier you would have seen more than you'd bargain for." I could tell he was more confident around me after my little breakdown a few hours ago, and I was glad- for some reason, because it made me feel wanted.

I sat on his bed, my knees up.

"I guess you decided against wearing the outfit I picked out." he said, jokingly (I think) I smiled, playing along.

"Yeah well- maybe on your birthday or something." I said, looking at his chiseled abs and arms thinking I wouldn't really mind it. I was used to me thinking like this about him now, I don't know why- but I knew I liked him more than a friend, I wouldn't admit it out loud of course.

He grinned, "You know I'll hold you to that, right?" sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I know." I answered, going under the covers. He stared at me for what felt like the longest time, and then went under too.

I scooted next to him, his arms wrapping around me. He kissed me on my forehead, and then closed his eyes. Then I had the sudden urge to kiss him, full out- without thinking. But I came to my right mind in time. I love Jacob- I knew that much now, but I also knew that I wouldn't let him settle for me- he deserved someone with a full heart, not me… so for him, I had to stay away…well as much as I could.

: 8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

When I woke up the next day, the sun shined through the window in mocking brightness from the storm last night. I sat up, brushing the hair out of my face and stretching my arms. Jacob was by his dresser in nothing but a towel covering his bottom half. His hair was wet, and I suspected he didn't see me wake because he stood there casually.

"Good morning." I said, chuckling slightly. He turned around, if he was surprised- he didn't show it.

"Good morning." he said, grinning. I was growing tense upon his openness. So I got up and headed towards the door. He turned around again, rushing over to me- I was surprised by his speed, again.

"What are you doing?" he asked. My breath caught from the fact of how close he was with so little on, but I had to pretend I didn't care so he would get so cocky from the fact I thought he was extremely hot right now.

"I um…need to go change." I said, trying not to look at his rippling muscles.

"Okay…be careful my dad's in the bathroom up here- and well…he shouldn't know you've slept here while you've been here…he kind of freaks out about that kind of stuff." I nodded.

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you." I said, about to hug him- but decided against it. He smiled,

"No problem- I like it better when you're here anyway." these were one of those times when I felt like kissing the living crap out of him. I smiled at him, then opened the door and left.

Once I got into my room, I closed the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. He knew I was vulnerable, so why did he keep doing this? Or was he not doing it on purpose? What if it was I, who never paid attention before, now had to take this all in at one time.

I changed out of my pajamas into jeans and a jersey cut shirt. I tied my hair in a loose pony tail and sat on my bed. I felt so stupid feeling this way, not even knowing how I felt- it was all so confusing. I thought about what I said to him, not wanting him to get hurt…but now that I thought about it- I was afraid to get hurt too.

I had trusted Edward, and thought he had loved me. But he had gotten sick of me, and just left me. And deep down I felt that Jacob would do the same to me. I was able to make it through Edward leaving me because of Jacob- but if Jacob left me…I would have no one. Was it right to hold back from love because you're afraid to get hurt?

I hated feeling like this- so vulnerable and weak- all because of two guys. One of which still loved me even though he knew I was broken inside. I was nearly on the verge of tears when my bedroom door opens slowly.

"Are you decent?" Jacob asked, I said a quick yes and tried wiping away tears hoping he wouldn't notice I had been cry. He came in grinning, wearing clothes now- when he saw my face his grinned turned into a frown,

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, kneeling in front of me, I looked down.

"Nothing." I said, probably not at all convincingly, because he grabbed my chin softly and made me look into his eyes.

"I know perfectly well that it's not nothing." he said, I looked into his eyes. He cared about me, but so did Edward and look what happened to us- was this different?

"Jacob…I want to be with you- I really do." It came out before I could stop myself. He seemed pretty shocked too,

"Then be with me." he said, standing us up and wrapping his arms around me, I laid my head on his chest, tears falling again.

"The other day…it's not like I didn't want to kiss you." I said, it was all coming on- I guess love is about taking risks, even the risk of getting hurt. He pulled me in his lap, sitting down again, his head on top of mine. "I just- I just don't want to get hurt again." I closed my eyes, feeling a heavy weight off my shoulders for saying that all out loud. He held me closer,

"I'll wait as long as you need." he whispered gently in my ears making shivers run down my spine. "I'll never hurt you- I'd rather die than ever hurt you, Bella." he said, "And I don't care how long it takes for you to heal the wounds that- HE left behind, I'll wait- I'm patient."

I looked up at him; there was something I never felt before- not bad- but very foreign to me. Jacob looked at me, smiling at me,

"Bella- Tonight, I want to take you somewhere, anywhere." Jacob said, holding me closer.

"Where?" I asked looking up at him, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"I don't know- maybe a movie…and dinner…a walk on the beach?" He asked, I could tell he was slightly embarrassed. I smiled, kissing him on the cheek,

"I would like that." I said, hugging him around his torso. I don't know why he would expect me to not say yes, wasn't I clear that I loved him? Well, maybe not too clear, but I couldn't say it.

We stayed there for a few minutes; until Billy called Jacob down to help him with something. He kissed me on the forehead before he went, smiling happily at me. Okay- I made up my mind, and I had no doubt now- that I was in love with Jacob Black.

**A/n: End of chapter one. WAHH, I think I might hate it- I dunno? Do you? Love it? Wanna run out screaming in horror? How will I know if you don't review- please review people. Next Chapter up soon. I know the whole Billy in the wheel chair thing, I keep forgetting for you'll have a lot of questions like how can he drive? Or get upstairs? And what not, but don't pay attention to that, peeps. Next Chapter should be longer. BTW, I feel like this will be a short story, becaz it's already almost done, so sorry- but it is my first Twilight fanfic. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish I did.**

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. Also, another warning might have some sexual content in this Chapter, I don't know yet- I haven't written it.**

**Chapter Summary: Bella and Jacob have their first date together. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Passion is to kiss or to hug and to prove that action speaks louder than words."**_

**Chapter Five: Sunset **

Around three o'clock Jacob and I sat in his car driving to the movie theaters. He looked on the internet for the movies playing and after I said I wasn't in the mood for a romance (I never really was anymore) we had a choice between a movie about a vampire king (nope) and James bond movie, and if you haven't guessed we picked the one with James Bond.

We sat in a comfortable silence while I laid my head on his shoulder, his hand in my lap holding it with mine. I didn't know where he and I were in with our relationship, but I didn't think about that right now, I just liked spending time with him.

"Okay- we're here." Jacob said, pulling into the theater parking lot. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, did this count as a date? I kind of hoped it did. He came around to my side of the car, putting his arm around my waist as we walked into the theater. Jacob bought our tickets, and we got some popcorn and two drinks and headed for the theater room and our seats. There weren't many people seeing this movie- I was wondering if it was going to be bad or not.

We sat pretty high up, away from the other people who sat near the middle. Most were in groups, or on dates. Jacob pulled the middle drink holding up so I could slide closer next to him and he could put his arm around me. He set the popcorn container on his lap so we could both get it easily. I leaned my head on his shoulder feeling completely worry free about everything right now.

A few minutes later the advertisements and previews stopped and the movie started. To tell you the truth I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, and judging by the dazed look in Jacob's eyes neither was he. I nibbled on some popcorn for awhile, and drank my coke a few times- and tried to pay attention to the movie, but I couldn't get my mind of the unbelievably handsome boy who had his arm around me.

"Enjoying the movie?" he whispered, looking down at me and smiling. I looked up abruptly, startled by the sounded noise.

"Oh- huh? Um…yeah, it's cool…" I said, looking at the screen seeing James Bond and some other girl who was crying in the shower. He grinned and lifted his left eyebrow, questioningly. "Okay fine…I'll watch it from now on." I gave in looking at the screen, smiling slightly.

"Okay, but I'd much rather watch you." he said, grinning at me. I decided not to look at him, because I knew my cheeks were blood red, even in the dark theater, but I'm pretty sure he saw me smile, because he brought me closer to him, kissing me on the top of my head.

The rest of the movie I saw barley. The girl betrayed James Bonds, died, and he was really depressed- I thought it was kind of horrible way to end a movie. I was busy playing with Jacob's hand, that I didn't notice the light go on in the theater and the end credits go on.

"So- did you like the movie?" Jacob asked, but I knew he was just teasing.

"Yeah, James Bond was really hot doing all those stunts."I said playfully.

"Oh really?" he said, in mock jealousy. "Well, I could do all that stuff too, you know?"I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his torso; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well…I guess you'd be hot then too, huh?" I said, or maybe flirted- oh gosh… was I flirting, I never did that. Well, either way I made him happy cause I saw him grin brightly.

"Wanna go to dinner?"He asked, as we headed out of the theater, I nodded as we got into the car. Jacob got into the driver's seat as I got into the passengers'. After starting the car Jacob drove off, to a restaurant not far from the theater. From the way people looked and the building, I could tell it was a fancy restaurant; I didn't look at all decent in my jeans and t-shirt.

"Er- are you sure you want to go here?" I asked.

"Bella, its fine, it's not like that- it's Sunday, people are probably just coming from church or something. I'm going to go see how long the wait is, okay?" I nodded, and he got out of the truck. I got out of the car after he left and leaned against it, hoping for some type of wind, for some reason I was really hot.

I leaned my head against the car, when I heard a voice nearby, I looked up to see a guy- about eighteen or nineteen- smirking cockily at me,

"Hey baby, how's it going?" he asked, leaning on hand against the side of the car. Oh god- do I just attract creeps or something? Okay, just calm down- don't show fear…or is that with dogs…?

"I'm good, you?" I asked, surprisingly calm. He licked his lips, and I had to fight back not to roll my eyes.

"I'm doing good- so hey, me and my boys were wondering if you want to come and have a little fun with us?" he asked, bobbing his head over to group of three boys and two girls.

"Actually, I'm here with someone- so I think you should leave." I said, rather fiercely.

"Come on baby- if you want- we could have some fun in my car, just you and Me." he said, putting his hand under my chin, "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he looked me up and down. I looked at him disgusted, and walked away from the car, towards the restaurant.

"Hey- I was talking to you." he said, his flirtatious voice suddenly turned angry- I turned around, I guess it was better to confront him right?

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am- but I would never do anything with you, okay. So you and you little friends can go drop dead okay?" I said, turning back around, I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around. Then about three things happened at once.

One: The boy violently pulled me towards him. Two: I saw Jacob coming at the corner of my eye, and three: the next thing I knew the boy was laying on the floor holding his nose which seemed to be bleeding. And by the way Jacob was standing I could infer that Jacob had punched him.

Jacob grabbed my arm- gently- and pulled me towards the car. Opening the door for me and waiting for me to get in and closing the door. The boy's friends were gathered around him, saying things like "Dang, you got beat hard." and "Dude, you gonna take that?" and a low angry growl. The next thing I knew we were driving away, Jacob twitching slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me, then the road, then back at me.

"I'm fine, Jake…and thanks…" I said, was I always going to be the damsel in distress?

"Gosh, can't leave you alone for five minutes without guys trying to take advantage of you." he said, but by his tone I could tell he was saying it jokingly. I smiled; glad he didn't look mad anymore.

"Well, it gives you another reason to be around me more." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. He glanced at me sideways and smiled.

"Do you still feel like eating?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Not particularly." I said, I really wasn't hungry at all anymore.

"Good me neither, and it's almost sundown- wanna go to the beach, there's a perfect view of it down there." he said, looking at me, them back at the road as a car honked its horn at us.

"That would be great." I said, snuggling closer to his warm body.

For the rest of the ride we drove in silence. I could tell now that it was starting to get dark, either that are there might be another storm today, I hoped not- I really wanted to see the sunset.

When we got to the beach, no one was there- it was usually packed with people, but I was glad- I wanted to be alone with Jacob.

We both got out of the car, and Jacob went to the truck.

"I have a blanket someone in here- much more comfortable then a rock." he said, searching around in the truck. After a few minutes he pulled out a comforter sized, slightly dusty blanket. I looked comfortable enough.

Jacob laid the blanket out near the ocean, but not close enough that we would get wet by the tide. He sat down and I sat down next to him, his arm wrapped around me protectively. I leaned against him, and be both laid down, looking up at the almost full moon that was slowly becoming more clear as the sun went down.

Then I saw it, one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. The pinkish orange sky shined above us, the scattered clouds above looking like fluffy cotton candy. The sun was big and bright on the ocean, reflecting it with all its rippling movements.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, sitting up and looking at it in full view. I could see Jacob at the corner of my eye staring at me deeply, with a small grin.

"Nothing compared to you." he whispered sweetly in my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine- it felt good.

As the sun slowly went down, I looked at him. He was sitting up next to me, staring deeply into my eyes. I stared back into his eyes that shined from the reflection of the dimming sun.

"Bella." he whispered, placing a hand on my cheek, it was warm and comforting since it was beginning to get colder. I gulped without noticing. I felt dizzy, but in a good way…which was odd to me.

"Yes." I breathed. He leaned closer to me- I didn't pull back.

"I love you Bella…" he said simply. I suddenly got very emotional, tears welling up in my eyes. I could feel my arm shaking. I couldn't think- I could barley breath, then suddenly all I could say was,

"I love you too." I saw relief on his face, and I felt calmer- but I was still panicking. He held me closer; I could feel his breath on my face. He closed his eyes for a second then opening them- as if he was making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I really want to kiss you right now." he said softly. I was really in love with him, I felt it deep inside me, the hole inside me felt closed and sealed for good, and I never felt better in my entire life. The sun was nearly set and all I wanted now was him.

"Then go ahead." I whispered back, and just barley after I completed my sentence, I felt his hot lips touch mine. I felt fireworks go off in my head. My head was spinning, as I kissed him back, scooting as close as I could to him as I could, before our bodies were nearly rubbing together as we deepened the kiss.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and his snaked around my waist. I nearly jumped onto his lap, and we both fell flat on the blanket- not breaking the kiss. Our mouths moved left to right in a never-ending pattern of complete passion. I wanted him- I needed him. Right here if I had to.

"Jacob…" I said, between the times our lips didn't touch. This happened about five times, all ending with soft moans from me. I felt something hard against my leg, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was, but I paid no attention to that.

"Jacob- I want you so bad right now." I said, softly, against his mouth. He wrapped me closer. Our mouths separated, and I panted from lack of breath.

"Bella-god, I love you." is all he said. I laid against his chest. I laid flat on top of him, him lying on top of the blanket, I felt him breathing hard.

It was dark now, the stars above shone brightly along with the almost full moon.

"Bella…I-I need to tell you something. But I'm wanted to wait to tell you…until after I kissed you- in case…" he said, softly. I looked up at him, my chin on his chest.

"What- What is it?" I asked, slightly frightened by what he might say.

"Bella…don't be-" he stopped, and sat up- me flipping off him onto the blanket. He looked up and around, while I laid flat, back now aching looking at him suspiciously.

Then I heard something. Quiet and quick footsteps in the distance- it sounded like two people.

"Jake…what is it?" I asked, standing up. He popped up a second later after me.

"Bella- I want you to take the car and go home." he said, for the second time since I've been with him this week.

"Again?" I asked, not wanted to be apart again.

"Please Bella- just go- I'll be at the house soon. Just don't leave okay. Just drive there and stay." he said, I felt confused, and maybe deep down a little hurt, but I saw fear in his eyes- which frightened me- so I agreed. I grabbed on his shoulders softly, and brought myself up to kiss him. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around me…

I don't know if the both of us were lost in the moment of what. But I didn't notice to figures standing near on the cement separating the sand from the parking lot, until one of them said, sarcastically,

"Aw- how cute…it's going to make it so much harder…"

**A/n: Don't hate, but now the story is beginning, I feel that the story is ending so- just to tell you, it might be a kinda short story, with a potential sequel, just to tell you now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about any grammar or spelling. Please review. The next chapters probably will take a lot longer than these chapters did. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 5) **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. **

**Chapter Summary: An organization wants Jacob, and they'll do anything to get him- even kill the innocent **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"If you are meant to be together forever, you will survive any obstacle or trouble that comes to you.**_

**Chapter Six: The Wolf Hunters**

Two men stood about ten feet away from us; both of them had long dark cloaks on, and had creepy evil smiles.

"You don't know how long we have been trying to find you, Mr. Black." the man on the left said, as if talking to a little child.

"I'm pretty sure I could take a close guess." Jacob said, I heard no fear in his voice- or he was good at hiding it.

"Who is that?" asked the man on the right; his voice wasn't as deep as the other man's. "Your girlfriend?" Jacob quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me somewhat behind him, I was starting to get nervous- who were these men? What did they want?

"She is no one." he stated fiercely, but his face still had no emotion. The man on the left laughed- it was a horrible laugh, very deep and mocking.

"I highly doubt that." he said, looking at me. I could see he had long dark brown hair, and purple- almost black- eyes. I saw the eyes look me up and down, "I can see why you'd pick her- she has a nice body...probably very good at some things if you know what I mean." I was about to open my mouth to speak, but I was actually afraid- it was nothing like the perverted boys from the restaurant. Beside me I heard Jacob growl- actually growl. The man chuckled, "She will be a nice prize for our leader…"

"Take one more step and it'll be the last step you take on this earth." Jacob threatened, now showing every emotion from anger to fear with an extremely deadly look in his eyes.

"Now now, calm down, Jacob- we all know what happens when you get angry." the man said. I looked up at Jacob; his face seemed to be forcing to stay calm.

"Jacob." I whispered, "What are they talking about? Who are they?" he didn't answer, but I really didn't expect them to.

"Oh- I'm sorry- we didn't introduce our self to the young lady." the man said, "I am Volker the third and this is my cousin, Gerald." said the man on the left, Volker. I said nothing, I was pretty sure that's what Jacob would tell me to do.

"Well- if you're through- I think we're going to go now." Jacob said, grabbing my wrist again.

"I thought you we're enjoying me and my cousin's company." Volker said, grabbing a briefcase I just noticed Gerald had. I saw Gerald whisper something to Volker, and he nodded.

"Actually I'm not." Jacob said, pulling me towards where the car was.

"See- not to seem rude- but you don't really have a choice- and if we don't do it…well, let's just say heads will roll. Now!" Volker had finished his sentence and on that cue, many things happened at once. Gerald nearly flew towards me, like a bat, grabbing me firmly around the waist in a bear tight grip. I saw Volker, open the briefcase lightning fast and point a metal fishing pole-looking thing at Jacob, and out flew about ten long robes that seemed to be electric.

"Jacob!" I screamed. I heard a scream of rage and pain that I knew had to be coming from Jacob, who was wrapped in the robes, struggling, but being shocked severely.

And the next thing I knew I was in the back of a black van, tied up, and driving away from the beach. I wiggled in whatever robes I was tied in, and muffled yelled fiercely against my mouth piece. I don't remember ever being more scared in my life.

I didn't know where I was going, or even who these people were. My brain hurt from all the questions that were in my head right now. I struggled some more, until I was too tired and my body was too sore to continued.

How did this even happen? Couldn't I just have one good moment? Was the universe against any idea of me being happy? I wanted Jacob. Was he looking for me? Did he know these people? All the unanswered questions hurt my head again. I wanted Jacob so bad right now- it hurt, or it might have just been the ropes.

Suddenly- the car stopped. I looked around. Trying to find out where we were- I was hopelessly lost.

About thirty minutes- maybe longer- after the car had started, it had stopped and the trunk was opened. A tall man, in a black cape, and shabby facial hair stood in my view. He looked only a few years older than me, but his scars that were slit along the left side of his face made him look a bit older than he may have been.

"This is her?" he answered, staring at me in disbelief. Volker and Gerald nodded in usion. "What's with the ropes? I doubt she could put up a fight. Untie her and take her to the east wing- I'll get my father." the boy- or man said, walking away.

Volker went climbed behind me in the trunk and began untying the ropes. I didn't know what I should do- should I actually try and make a run for it? Should I try and put up a fight? I decided that neither idea would work because I was a horribly slow runner and I was much too uncoordinated I'd probably knock myself out not the big grown men.

My ropes dropped, and I helped them off around my head. I then tore off the duct tape that was keeping me from speaking…or screaming.

"Come." Gerald said, I decided to listen and follow him. I climbed out of the van, and jogged to keep up with him. I stood in front of an extremely large, and ancient looking house- it could have been a mansion if it was a bit bigger. It was black, and had a creepy eerie feeling to it. I looked around- I could see nothing in the distance- it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere.

Gerald led me inside of the large crest imprinted door, Volker behind me. I followed him up the large staircase and left up. I followed him to about the fifth door, where he stopped.

"You are not to leave this room…as if you could. Master Rosac will be here soon to discuss some matters with you." Volker said, unlocking the door with one of his probably hundred keys on a belt. He opened the door, and waited for me to go in. I went in slowly thinking the worst- scared out of my mind.

As soon as I was in, they closed the door, and I heard about three clicks which I knew were locks. The room, in my imagination from reading to many fairytales, was supposed to be a flat lumpy mattress on the cement dirty floor, with mice running along the floor into their holes. But what I got was completely different. The room actually looked comfortable- though I wasn't going to say that out loud due to the situation. It looked like an old fashion room. A wardrobe at one end of the room, and a large bed at the other. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed- which I suspected to empty, and a small window across from the door, with flowing curtains across it.

I sat on the bed, thinking about what was going to happen to me. Maybe this was all just a dream…maybe I never did kiss Jacob- maybe I wasn't really in this mess. Even if it wasn't all a dream, it felt kind of worth it to be able to kiss him- even if it was for the last time.

I tried to force my mind not to think like that. That somewhere deep in my mind, I knew Jacob was looking for me- and in the end he'd explain all this crap to me.

I don't know how long I sat there- but when I finally heard whispers and low talking outside the door, my stomach was hurting like crazy and I had a bad headache.

Suddenly, without hearing the door unlock, two men barged in. One of them was the young man with scars, who I saw at the van, and the other was a much older man, with way too much hair on his face, and his whole body was scared up that he looked pretty disfigured to me. Another question entered my mind. How did they get those scars?

The older man pulled up a chair from the corner I had not seen and sat a pretty good amount away from me. The younger boy- which I was guessing was his son, stood in the corner, staring at me so deeply it made me unbelievably uncomfortable.

I stared at the older man, anger rising from my previous 'stay calm' mood.

"What do you want?" I asked, with as much attitude as I could muster. The man looked at me for a second, and then spoke- his voice was very low and hoarse,

"I understand that you are likely wondering what you are doing here, Bella." how did he know my name? "So I'm going to tell you straight out- we need some information only a few can give. And for that reason we ask you to corporate, and we promise nothing bad will happen to you." his subtle threat scared me more than I would expect a blunt one would have.

"What information." was all I could say, I saw the boy in the corner look at me weird, and it made me nervous…well more nervous.

"All we want to know- is the secret of killing the man beast." he said, coughing slightly. I don't know if he expected me to know what in the hell he was talking about, but I had no clue.

"What?" I asked, blankly.

"Werewolf." the boy in the corner said, I looked over to him, his arms were crossed and his face was emotionless.

"Werewolves?" I asked, was he serious? I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared.

"Yes." the old man said.

"Is this some type of joke? You want me to tell you how to kill a mythical creature?" as I said it something popped into my head, the fact that about a year ago there was another type of mythical creature I didn't believe in.

"This is no joke!" the boy in the corner said, unraveling his arms and storming towards me, "Those inhuman beasts destroyed our lives- our homes and our families! Now tell us!" the boy commanded, my eyes were shocked, scared and anger, and I couldn't speak.

"Philip, calm your temper." his father said. Philip went back to his corner- his face still angry.

"I'm telling you- I don't know what you are talking about- I can be no help to you. I know no werewolves…" I said, sincerely- which sounded extremely weird to my ears.

"She doesn't know what he is." said Philip from the corner, I turned to him, and he was looking at him father. They couldn't mean…no- of course not.

"That boy- you seem found of him…Jacob Black, I am speaking of." he said, probably after seeing my blank face. "He will be coming for you soon- more than likely with his pack." I still was only drawing blanks- this had to be a joke.

"Jacob…"I said after awhile. I knew Philip in the corner was getting impatient with me, and I'm pretty sure he was going crazy- but I really didn't care. If I was correct- these lunatics were trying to tell me that Jacob...my Jacob…was a 'man beast'. "That's not possible. They're no such things as werewolves- I honestly think you guys are nuts."

"Nuts!" Philip screamed at me again, storming from his corner. "If there are no such things as werewolves why do I have these scars?"

"How should I know!" I jumped up, facing him- yelling back with more bravery than I thought I had, "All I know is you guys kidnapped me and that you're crazy to think that Jacob is a werewolf!"

"There is no use arguing, son." said Rosac said, standing up. Without another word the two left, and this time I heard the door _click_, locking it.

I took a deep breath, and finally let it out, collapsing on the bed, closing my eyes, letting a few tears drop. What they said was crazy wasn't it? Half of me told me that they were insane and that no such thing could exist, but as my mind adjusted to what they said- it didn't sound so unbelievable.

He had been trying to tell me something at the beach…maybe it was that?

No- of course not! I was talking crazy Jacob couldn't be a werewolf. He was too soft…too sweet…not an angry beast. But my mind flashed to Edward- how strange it was finding out he too was a mythical creature…nothing made sense right now, so I decided just to laid their trying to keep my mind clear.

Of course keeping your mind clear in this kind of situation was harder than it seemed. I thought about trying to fall asleep, but the feelings out what my uncontrollable dreams might think up pushed that out of my mind.

Shivers ran through my spine about what might come. I wanted Jacob, so much it gave me a headache. Was he looking for me? Would he come rescue me like all those other times he did- weither it was physically or emotionally?

I fell back to how his lips felt on mine, soft and hot. How it felt good and bad at the same time. I thought about this the longest time, and it made me more than determined to get out of here. I looked around the room- there was no window. Maybe I could pick the lock and sneak out of here? I thought, but soon realized I was horrible at 'sneaking' or anything of the sort.

I had a suddenly claustrophobic feeling- like the walls were closing in on me, suffocating me. I fell to the floor, panting hard, clucking my head- closing my eyes trying to calm myself down.

I finally gained some type of control over myself, and sat back on the bed, soon falling back- tired by my nervous breakdown. And after closing my eyes for what seemed like a millisecond, I soon realized I was asleep.

_I was walking, quite calmly through a dark wooded forest- no idea where I was going or what I was doing there. _

_I wandered for the longest time, until I heard a faint howling in the distance. The sound frightened me. But for some reason, I walked towards the sound. _

_I traveled for what seemed like days- but could have been only a couple of minutes. Until I finally heard the howling just in front of me- where I saw him, slouched over, shaking- Jacob. _

_I ran to him, kneeling beside him. _

_"Jacob- what's wrong?" I asked, full of concern. His breathing was uneven, and he clucked his stomach as if it would fall off if he didn't. I saw now, blood surrounding his hands and arms and the place he was holding on to on his torso. His eyes went dazed, and then he fell back onto the forest floor. _

I woke up abruptly, clucking my side as if it was in pain as Jacob's had been. I closed my eyes sat up, leaning my head against the headboard. I had no clue what time it was or how long I had been here, but somewhere in my mind I felt that Jacob wasn't coming.

I don't know why I thought like that- he loved me, he said so himself. But as time grew on, the voice telling me he didn't care as much as I thought, and he was just like Edward- was getting louder.

**A/n: Okay people hope you enjoyed this chapter, gonna leave you here for about a week since I probably won't be able to write very much. Please review, I live off of it. Next chapters might take a little longer, since I have school and stuff (Trust me, I'd rather be writing fan fictions than schoolwork, but what can ya do?)Next chapter up as soon as I can. Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The force is strong with this one…oh wait- this is a disclaimer, right-well I don't own the characters and stuff. **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. Beware extremely short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Summary: An organization wants Jacob, and they'll do anything to get him- even kill the innocent.**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"I hate him for leaving when I thought he never would ... but I love him for staying when I was putting him through so much."**_

**Chapter Seven: Chains **

I don't know how many hours, days, months, or even just minutes I sat there crying, but after awhile I heard the lock on the door _click_ and it open. Phillip stood there crossing his arms, looking like he was ready to argue with me- or maybe that's how he looked to everyone.

"Come." he orders, quite quietly. I stood up from the bed, and crossed my arms too. "P-Please…" he tried, summoning me out the door. I decided to go; maybe I could find a way to escape if I looked more closely around the large house.

I walked in front of him, not knowing where he was trying to lead me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finally, after going down a dim hallway, lit only by small candles along the wall. I had seen outside a passing window that it was dark; it was probably around three or four in the morning.

"You don't believe what your boyfriend is." It wasn't much of a question or statement, more like an observation. I stopped, there were no more candles in the hallway, and beyond was a pit of darkness.

"Keep going." Phillip said. I shook my head.

"You first." I said, somehow with courage, in truth I really wasn't as scared of him as I was when this all started. He took a deep breath, probably out of frustration, and grabbed my arm- oddly, gently, and led the way.

We had walked down a staircase which was extremely hard for the reasons that I was extremely unbalanced and because it was darker than the night. I soon developed a pattern of how the staircase was and suddenly surprised when it ended, I fell sharply into the back of Philip causing him to knock forward, but not fall. I had to stop from laughing- again, for some reason- I wasn't afraid of him very much.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted.

"Yes, how dare I trip in the dark?" I said back, I don't know if he was going to start yelling again, but suddenly a loud, and very distingue howl came from somewhere in front of us. I jumped back, looking around in the blackness, heart beating hard.

"What was that?" I asked voice shaky.

"The truth." was all he replied. He led me further into this dark tunnel-like hallway. I don't know what it was- weither it was the drippy ceilings and walls or the dirt floor- but I was pretty sure we were underground.

About fifteen minutes after we started our little walk, Phillip stopped, letting go of my arm. He stood beside a black steel door, with what seemed to be bolts all along the outer rim. After a moment, he used a large, metal key to open the door. As soon as he turned it, a loud creek echoed through the cavern. I looked around, frightened, as the door opened wide.

"You're going to lock me up in here?" I asked, shocked- I really hadn't done anything that bad. Soon a very terrifying thought struck my mind- were they going to torture me into telling me information I did not know.

"Just until you come to some sense." he said, quite calmly. I crossed my arms, heart beating fast- I would not let him bring me down…him especially. I took a deep breath, and walked into the room. He closed it right behind me.

I stood there; looking around, by what I could tell with the scarcity of the light- was that it was a very large room. A bit beyond in front of me I saw a light flicker, a candle light. I began walking towards it, trying to block out the faint growling I heard around me.

My heart was pounding, I just wished some type of light would turn on- why must it be so dark! I walked towards the candle; when I got about twenty feet from it, I saw a figure sitting in the light- but I was too far and it was too dark for me to see who it was- I was expecting the worst, which might have been a dead body.

"H-Hello…?" My voice stuttered out. I knew the person was alive because I saw the shadow moved and I felt eyes on me. "Who are you…?" I asked, nervousness subsiding slightly.

"B-Bella…" was all I heard-It was barely above a whisper. I went a little closer, but not enough that I might scare the person- he or she seemed very jumpy and weak to me.

"How do you know my name…?" I asked. Since the light was barley on him, all I could see was his outline, and I could tell it was a man- or boy. He was very muscular and well build, but looked very weak, and unsteady.

"D-Don't…Bella…don't come any closer." he said hoarsely. "I-I don't want you to see me like this…" My mind stopped.

The voice I recognized.

"J-Jacob…" I said, faintly. I walked the rest of the way towards the figure, he pulled the candle close to him- eyes closed ; as if he did not want to see my reaction- I knew why.

He looked like an animal. His hair was messy but still perfect in his way; his clothes were torn as if they had been nearly blown away. Around his wrists were steel chains, but they seemed to be made out of the same 'electrical' stuff I had seen Volker unleash at the beach. But even though he looked like he could actually be a 'man beast' there wasn't anything in my eyes that saw disgust of frightened me. I kneeled beside him, my palm on his cheek- I felt like I had been burned by hot oven, but I didn't remove it- or show any sign that I was in pain; because truly, I couldn't feel it.

"Oh, Jacob, what happened?" I asked, tears falling freely from my eyes. He look at me, eyes full of something- I could not tell what.

"I-It was all a trap." he said, weakly. I tried my best not to jump onto him and kiss him senseless- in hope to stop his pain. "They took you- thinking I would get the pack and come with them…but- I'm an idiot." he said. I would ask him later what he meant by 'pack'- even though truly I was afraid of the answer.

"No you're not, Jake." I said intensely, I tried to find a way to hug him without hurting him.

"I came alone- I'm an idiot- I knew, what kind of weapons they had and I came- and you're not even safe." he said in one breathe, his strength seemed to be coming back. "And…I've been lying to you all this time…Bella I'm so- I'm so sorry." he looked on the verge of tears, and it tore me apart.

"Jake…we'll get out of here. And when we do-" I started…

"Bella- I need…I need to tell you know- please don't interrupt- I need you to know." deep down I had a feeling of what it was, but I had to hear it for myself. "I've put you in too much danger for you not to deserve the whole truth- and…Bella I love you….no matter how you may react."

**A/n: Short chapter just to keep you interested before I go into 'information mode' so, sorry about how long this is taking. Please review if you're still into this story. I know some are mad about the direction this may be going, but I already got the story planned out- and there is nothing to stop me…I'm like an evil genius. **

**P.s: MuHaHaHa. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (see chapter seven) **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I promise you guys a long chapter, or two medium length ones, so here ya go my peeps. **

**Chapter Summary: Jacob explains what he has been hiding. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"And when he shall die, take him and cut him out into little stars. And he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world shall fall in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun."**_

**Chapter Eight: The Lone Wolf**

How I may react? I asked myself that, and even though I may be suspecting the answer already- it caught me that I might overreact. To me, Jacob was perfect- but for some reason I had a feeling something bad was going to happen…well, worst than being kidnapped and seeing your 'boyfriend' leaning against a wall of an underground tunnel looking like he had just been beat up.

"Bella… I don't want to hide anything from you anymore- and I'd rather you run from me than me ever to have lied to you." he said, though I don't think he meant the last part. I had just now noticed I was shivering, and had just noticed how cold it was. It had been a long time since I wasn't able to be wrapped in Jacob's warm embrace, now I was just cold.

"Jacob…please- just tell me…" I said, even though I really didn't want to know. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then said, voice full of resentment and fear,

"I-I'm…a werewolf." For some reason I wasn't shocked- probably because the men up above were trying to force me into believing it.

"And…" was all I said.

"What?" he asked, face full of shock and relief.

"I mean- yeah, it's kind of weird to hear that but…I don't care… your- your still you…" I said, truthfully. He looked at me, as if to see if I was serious.

"Bella…I'm not joking- I'm really a-"

"Yes Jake- I know you're not joking- and this isn't the first time I was in love with some who the rest of the world didn't believe in." I said, he looked angry momentarily at my confession that I had been in love with Edward; but that was behind us now…right? I loved Jacob. But I forgot about that when Jacob smiled to himself, now noticing I had said I was in love with him.

"You don't know how good it is to here you say that you love me…especially after all this." he said sitting up against the wall.

"Well, I do- a lot." I said, smiling gently at him. "I just- I need to know this kind of stuff…okay?" I ended with a small chuckle, and he smiled.

"I love you." he said, struggling against his ties.

"Jacob…are those electric?" I asked, looking at the sparking blue ropes. His smile turned.

"Yeah…it's about the only thing that can hold us- a normal human would die." he said, quite simply. I had a million questions right now, and needed them answered- no mattered how stupid they may be."

"So…how do you- turn- into a werewolf?" the question sounded weird to me, but I paid no mind to it.

"Well, a few weeks ago I started feeling really weak and weird. I had a fever for awhile- it was crazy. Then the next thing I knew I was a large wolf laying in my bed. It freaked me out at first but Sam got me through it- he's the head of the pack." he explained, "I turn into a werewolf when I get too angry-or really excited, but I can usually calm myself to a point where I don't turn. And on full moons the whole night- as soon as the sunsets 'till it rises- I'm forced to not be able to change my appearance… I've gotten used to it as much as I can- but I don't think you really get completely used to it…" I sat there, staring at him, letting the truth fill me up.

"Please say something…" he said after a minute too long of silence. I stared into his eyes,

"I love you." I said, scooting as close to him as I could without touching him and accidently getting electrocuted. He smiled; I smiled back, wanting more than anything for him to wrap me in his strong arms.

"You're not like other girls- a normal one would run screaming or think I'm insane." he teased, I rolled my eyes playfully,

"Well I'm not like other girls then am I?" I said, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, that's probably why I love you so much." he said, grinning- I momentarily forgot where we were, and it felt like we were back at his home comfortably sitting on his couch- it felt like so long ago.

"I love you." I said again, to make sure he knew- I couldn't say it enough times. He smiled again,

"I love you too." he closed his eyes- then his face turned serious. "I'm going to get you out of here, Bella- I promise. I will make you safe again." I had a déjà vu moment, and it scared me. "If it weren't for these chains- you'd be in my arms." he said, looking at me sadly.

"There must be a way to unlock them." I said, he shook his head.

"They're trying to figure out how to kill us off. They are called the Wolf Hunters- yes I know, not very creative- but they believe werewolves are a curse and we're the devil's children… the families are insanely religious- and when Sam was younger he had accidently bit the leader's son…Sam didn't have anyone to help him learn how to control it- and they were 'forced' to kill the guy instead of turning him into a werewolf. So they've been trying to kill Sam ever since." Jacob said this as if he said it a million other time- and I just stared until I noticed I probably looked stupid.

"Bella- I think I hear someone coming." Jacob whispered suddenly. I turned around, my heart beginning to beat hard against my chest.

"Jacob." I said softly- I heard footsteps too. "In case something happens I-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Jacob said, "If they do anything at all to you- I swear to the gods…" his face suddenly turned scary, menacingly, deadly.

"Jacob…"I said, worried that he might turn right here and now. Jacob looked at me, eyes saddened. I heard the footsteps come closer, by what I could tell there were three people.

"I will get you out of here." he promised, "Just-"

"Okay mongrel! Nuff of ya play time!" yelled a man, as three men came from the corner. The man who had shouted was fat and hairy and looked like he hadn't taken a shower in months. The man next to him was muscular and had a very annoying smirk, and Philip stood beside the two.

"I love you." I whispered and stood up. The fat man grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over, I stumbled slightly, trying to remove myself from his grip- I heard Jacob growl silently in his chains.

"Come." Philip order the other two and me. I turned to Jacob, he looked back.

"Sickenin'." the fat man said, pushing me forward.

"Don't touch me!" I commanded, then suddenly a hand swooned at my face- slapping me- I was shocked, but not by that- by the sound that came next.

The rattling of chains and the fierce growl coming from Jacob would scare anyone- and it scared me. An angry burst of howls of rage filled the tunnel. I turned to Jacob, he was panting hard- shaking.

"I'm getting out of here, you two calm him." Philip said, grabbing my arm and rushing me out. I looked back, tears falling.

"I'll kill you- all of you!" was the last thing I heard, before the bolted doors were shut- and something I hadn't seen before- electrified.

Tears were falling freely from my eyes, and it had nothing to do with the blazing pain in my cheek. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I walked over the cave wall and slide down it, my heart beating fast. I heard faint howls throughout the cave.

"Why?" I asked, Philip just looked at me. "He did nothing to anyone." I felt weak, crying like this in front of this guy, but right now I didn't care.

"Get up…" he said, looking around- I heard the faint sounds of whips behind the bolted door, my heart stopped.

"You!" I shouted, standing up, backing away from Philip, "You're the monster! Not him!" I was about to make a run for it, but he was ahead of me, and grabbed my wrist.

"You don't know anything- his kind deserves it!" Philip said, "His people killed my brother! He'd kill you if he were hungry!" he shouted. I closed my mouth, tears kept falling and I couldn't stop them.

"Jacob wouldn't hurt me." I said, softly, looking into Philips dark blue eyes- he wasn't evil…I could tell…just hurt, revenge seeking.

"Do you really believe that a beast wouldn't hurt you if he had the chance? These things can't control themselves- everyone's prey to them." Philip said a bit more gently.

"Jacob- would never hurt me." I said a bit more clearly.

"Believe what you want." he said, ending the conversation. He guided me back the way we had came, I kept looking back. I had gotten used to the darkness that I could see pretty clearly as we walked up the stairs and back into the building.

Outside It was getting lighter, I could see the sun rising outside the window we had pasted earlier.

"Why can't you just let us go?" I said, starting our earlier conversation again. He walked me back to the room I had been before.

"Why don't you just shut up for once." he said mocking my voice- for a moment I thought he had an actual 'human' moment. I looked at him; he seemed too had realized it too.

"You're not a bad person…"I said, looking into his eyes- he stared back into mine. "So why do bad things?" we looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Then he seemed to notice what he was doing and quickly unlocked the bedroom door.

"It's a long story." he said quietly, more to himself. The door opened and I backed into, now guiding Philip inside.

"I doubt I'm going anytime soon." I said, I needed to know as much as I could if I was going to help Jacob- I'd do anything.

**A/n: Okay…sorry about this chapter- it was suckish I know- stop yelling at me! *runs away crying.* **

**Anywhoo, I'll make sure I get another chapter really really soon to make up for this one. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Next Chapter Sneak Peak: Philip tells Bella a story…and something happens between them... (Don't kill me) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: AHH I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT- STOP EXCUSING ME XD **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I promised you guys another chapter since the last one is short, so this one might be a bit shorter too. **

**Chapter Summary: Philip tells Bella a story…and something happens between them (don't kill me) soon. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"If I were given a dollar for every time you were in my thoughts, I'd only have one because you never left them."**_

**Chapter Nine: Two Brothers**

I sat on my bed, and was kind of surprised when Philip walked in and sat down too. There was something about him that I pitied. Philip sat on the chair his father had sat in hours ago, facing me. His face was calm, but troubled somehow, and what once I had seen as a troubled teen that had once frightened me, turned into a sad, troubled boy who I could help but feel sorry for.

I wanted to wait for him to say something first, but I doubted that he would, and my mind was curious and I needed to know something now.

"What was your brother like…?" I asked quietly. Philip stared into my eyes, looking a bit resentful and wondering if it was right to tell me or not.

"I didn't really know him that well- I was only seven when he died- he was nineteen when he was bitten." he didn't seem at all like it didn't really matter much to him, he looked very hurt and it made me want to go up and try to comfort him. "My family didn't really believe in werewolves and stuff until it happened- but when it did my father went crazy. My brother began getting sick, and the first time I remember actually…actually seeing him as a werewolf was when he attacked me." I looked at the scar along his face, and my face fell- my eyes watering up a bit.

"That night my father met up with the other family who lives here- the Camalens- they were known as wolf hunters for centuries- they killed him that night- it was a full moon. And now, my father has been trying to track and hunt down the beast that bit my brother…" he stopped, he seemed very emotional and I could tell it was painful for him to talk about it.

"I'm sorry." was all I said. I looked at him, I saw a single tear run down his face- but he quickly shook it away.

"I'm not a bad person…" he said, more to himself as if trying to prove it to himself if he said it, "I never really had a life. My father never really cared much about me. He was obsessed for years over getting revenge. But there was always the key thing he never seemed to look much into." Philip turned around to the door, I'm guessing it wasn't the best thing if he was caught talking to me about this stuff. "Werewolves are immortal- they heal extremely quickly if they get hurt. The Camalens' had learned over time about how to capture and hold and stop them from changing- those electric wires you might have seem-but, never kill them. They had never gotten a werewolf without it escaping to see how to kill. But my father believes it's simpler than that- I dunno. He expects that when my brother's bitter comes he'll just suddenly die or something…" Philip stopped and took a deep breath.

I stood up and walk over to him, grabbing his hand and holding it between mine. He looked up at me; I could tell he'd never really had interacted with a girl before. I wanted to try my best to comfort him; I was always the one who had to be comforted- now it was my turn to help someone else.

"You don't deserve to be stuck here." he said, gently. "I'm sorry." he stood up, I dropped my hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as he went towards the door.

"What?" he asked, kind of surprised himself, "What- did you want to know something else or something…?" I walked over to him and grabbed his hand again. He looked down at our entwined fingers.

"Yes." I answered, he looked at me questioningly, "Why don't you just leave if you are so unhappy here?" I felt a connection to Philip- like I owed him something or knew what he had gone through.

"I can't leave- I-I have to take care of my father. He'd be broken if he lost another son." Philip said, his face was sad.

"So- what are you going to just stay in his creepy house your whole life? Haven't you ever wanted to leave and explore the world?" I said, trying to define him by staring into his eyes.

"I-I've never been that curious." he said, quietly.

"I have a feeling that you're very curious." I said, I heard my voice had changed tones. Philip turned light red, and gulped, I saw his eyes try and control where they looked.

"I-I hear someone coming I- I think I should go now." Philip stuttered.

Suddenly my mind wandered to something Philip said, I don't know if Philip was talking to me right now because I heard nothing. Words to his short story went through my mind. Something didn't make any sense, and I was surprised I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Philip." he jumped slightly at his name.

"What?" he asked, his eyes not looking anywhere but mine.

"Your brother- he was a werewolf…?"I asked, it sounded stupid, because he couldn't have been anymore clear.

"Yes…"he asked, wondering where I was going with this.

"Well…did you actually see your brother die…?" I didn't want to actually bring back this memory, but something didn't make sense about his story- either he was lying or he didn't the obvious reality either notice either.

"Well…I was in the house when it happened. I remember my father telling me to go to my room- of course me being seven; I sneaked around trying to see what was going on. I remember seeing my father, Roscoe- the head of the Camalens' family, and their oldest daughter, Beatrice go down underground. And when they came out…well my father didn't leave his room for about a week, Beatrice seemed pretty horrified too…Roscoe….well I don't think he felt anything." Philip explained it- and it made no sense at all, not everything connected,

"But…how do you kill someone immortal?" I asked this delicately. It looked like Philip was about to speak, but then he shut his mouth.

"You can't kill…You can't…he can't be…" Philip's face suddenly went angry- it scared me. I backed away from him slightly, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice. His face was red, angry, his eyes were stone. "How could I be such a moron…? To not have noticed that before…" it seemed like it was hard for him to string these words together.

"Philip…"I asked, gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me; I could have sworn his eyes were filling up with tears.

"I have to go now…" he said softly. He paused for a moment then said, "I'll leave the door unlocked…you can sneak out through the gate in the back- outside the backdoor downstairs." I stood there staring at him.

"Your-Your letting me go?" I asked, I was pretty shocked to tell the truth- I knew there was some type of connection between me and him, but not enough to defy his family.

"If you want I can tell everyone you beat me up and escaped…" Philip said, he grinned slightly, I smiled back.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning again, deep down I wanted him to come too- this house held so much hurt for him, why in the right mind would anyone want to stay?  
"I need to find my dad…" he said, then nothing else. He opened the door and walked out, I saw a hint of his deadly eyes before he closed it- I didn't hear a _click_.

**A/n: Okay here's the second chapter I promised you this week. Now you guys may have to wait a few more days. I hope you guys are still interested, if so please keep reading and reviewing, next chapters will be longer and more informative and interesting. This story is longer than I thought…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 9) **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. This chapter will be short, I'm sure of it. Sorry me homies ******

**Chapter Summary: Bella has her chance of leaving her imprisonment. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"When you find love, real love, you don't give it up without a hell of a fight."**_

**Chapter Ten: Spark**

I didn't know what I should do. My brain hurt, I felt dizzy- I didn't know why. It was simple, sneak downstairs and jump over the back gate. Even though I was uncoordinated this was a life or death situation, right?

About every scenario went through my head right now. What if I get caught? What if it was a trap? What if Philip didn't really care about my safety… I didn't want to think about that- he'd seem sincere to me, but I don't know if he was a good actor or not, all I know was a few hours ago he was loyal to his father.

Then there was Jacob, I needed to help him- but how could I even do that? He had those electric wire things around him. Would Jacob tell me to go without him? I tried not to think about what would happen if he stayed there any longer. Distant but clear in my mind I heard the sound of whips and howls of anger and pain; I shuttered. I had to help Jacob.

I paced around the bedroom, wondering if there was some way to get to the underground tunnel without anyone noticing. I'd figure there was some type of guards there, and I was horrible at sneaking as it was. But I knew I had to do something- he'd risk anything to save me, and I was sick of being the damsel in distress, I needed to take some action now.

I paced around the room some more for gods know how long, when I came to the conclusion that I needed to try. Any life without Jacob would be no life at all, and I needed him to get out of his 'prison cell'. I thought about waiting for Philip and have him help me bust Jacob out- but I quickly excluded that idea. He had done enough, and was in the middle of getting down to the truth about his brother- it was up to me.

I looked around the room. I had noticed in several action films that the hero could use anything around them as a weapon; and that brought me down quickly because when I looked I saw nothing I could use to defend myself, which deep down- to me- it showed that I wasn't really a hero.

I put my ear to the door, and listen hard for any sound of talking or movement. I listened as hard as I could, and I heard nothing- so carefully, I opened the door a bit, peeking out; still surprised it was unlocked and Philip would have let me free. I saw nothing, nor heard anyone so I opened it a bit more. I opened it a bit again, heard nothing. This went on until the door was wide open, about ten minutes later.

I looked left and right as if crossing a road, I saw no one, or heard anyone. I walked as quietly down the hall as I could. Half the time had no clue where I was going- the house usually led off in two directions, but finally after about five minutes of quick and quiet I found a small basement-like stair case leading off into the ground. I felt the cool air blow on my face- I took a deep breath, and then walked down the stairs.

I had no trouble finding my way in the dark; I simply retraced my steps; though I did hit a brick wall at some point. And then finally, after what seemed like forever- I saw the large bolted steel door. It looked a bit different, but I was sure this was the same one; I knew it was because it was almost sunrise.

Then I realized something, something that made me feel like an idiot- the door was electric and I had no key. I felt like screaming in frustration- I guess it wouldn't be that easy. I remembered the group of keys that Volker was holding when I first came to this place, and I was almost certain one of those could open this door.

I slide to the floor of the tunnel, angry and frustrated, depressed and horrified, scared and lonely. All I wanted was for Jacob to be by my side and hold me, but I guess that was too much to ask for.

_Creek_

_Creek_

_Creek _

I jumped up suddenly at the sound. I looked around in the darkness- there was nothing there, but an open steel door, that led into another pitch black room. I looked around again, stupidly- who had opened the door? I was about to not go in there- It could be a trap and I could be stuck in that hole forever- well at least till I died of starvation or went insane. But this was Jacob, and I had to be brave- I guess I was crazy in love.

I went inside the room, it was dark of course. And I walked down the hallway I had once before. Once again I saw the flickering light in the distance, and my heart soared. I ran towards the light, but then came to a screeching halt when I saw what stood before me. Tears ran down my face suddenly, I could barley noticing.

Jacob was asleep…I hoped. His arms and feet in the electric wires connected to the stone wall. His clothes were ripped to shreds like once before. Scars, that seemed healed, but never fully vanished, laid blood-stained along his arms and legs.

"J-Jake…"I whispered, I wished with all my heart and soul that he would answer back, that he would wake up and get us out of here and we could live happily ever after. But then I realized, that on this path I was heading- me falling deep in love with a werewolf- would only lead to ache and pain…like being in love with a vampire. If this was how life would be with Jacob- being kidnapped, him being tortured…then I didn't want to live anymore.

I slapped myself mentally- I was not going to quit! I went closer to him, saying over and over in my head 'werewolves can't die- they're immortal." there that word was again, immortal- as in he would live on, and I would soon die. Did immortal men just like me for some reason or something?

"Jacob." I said louder, nothing. I was starting to worry. Maybe Philip had been wrong, maybe werewolves weren't really immortal and could heal quickly- that would explain his brother…and hopefully not…Jacob.

I kneeled beside him, but not touching him, because of the fear of being electrocuted.

"Jacob…please wake up." I mumbled, I doubted he could hear me anyway. I closed my eyes and let a few tears drop. "I love you." I whispered, I sat next to him, just barley not touching him. If he was gone, I would die here too.

"I love you too." I heard a hoarse voice say. I thought my imagination was playing cruel tricks on me, but when I looked at Jacob- his eyes were open, but they had such a stone glass-like look to them, they barley looked like his. His face was pale, and lifeless. But his smile- his smile was the thing I remembered, and it was there, happy and frightened to see me there.

"Jacob- oh my gods- your-" I wanted to kiss him- I wanted to show him how much I missed and cared and loved him.

"Bella- why?" he asked, his voice was very faded. "Why are you here?" I was confused, did he not understand that I was trying to break him out.

"Philip…he- he let me go. I've come to get you out so we can go…" I said hurriedly, wondering how long it would take for them to discover I was not in my room.

"Bella- get out of here- now. I want you to go, please." he begged, tears ran down my face- I didn't understand.

"Jacob, I can get you out of here." I said, though I did not think so.

"Bella- there's no way to get out of here okay. This place is a fortress, it was designed centuries ago. Bella, I want you to get out- don't worry about Me." he said, I could tell he was trying hard to move his arms or legs.

"I'm not leaving without you." I said, stubbornly. He just stared at me, as if trying to read my mind. I stared back, trying to persuade him. "Jacob." I said finally after about two minutes of our staring contest, "I'm not leaving…" I made my mind. If Jacob wasn't going to trying and come out with me- then he was stuck with me in here.

At the corner of my eye I looked at him, his face was down.

"Bella- listen to me…I cannot put you in anymore danger. You have a chance to get out- I'm stuck here, do not throw your life away from me. They'll hurt you Bella don't you understand that! I love you Bella- and for that reason you need to get out of here right now before they find you!" he yelled, but he didn't sound angry, it just seemed like he was trying to get through to me.

We sat in silence for a second, I didn't want to listen to him, I wanted to be with him.

"I'm sorry…" I said. He looked at me,

"For what?" he asked softly. His voice was like an angel, and I knew I only had a few more minutes with him.

"For not being able to help you…" I said, gently. I looked at him, and he looked back- I saw a tear run down his face.

"I love you Bella…more than anything." he told me, tears ran down my face. I stood up,

"I love you too." I said. And without any planning, or thinking- which probably wouldn't have talked me out of it anyway; I leaned down and touched my lips to his- I was expecting for a high voltage shock to run through me, but all I felt was a small, spark. He kissed me back, holding his hands back from touching me. I knew kissing him would make me being separated from him harder- but I could leave without doing it. =

I deepened the kiss; the spark was actually becoming a bit comfortable. But then sooner than I wanted he pulled away. I stared at him questioningly,

"I don't want you to get hurt." he said, simply. I honestly didn't care if I was going to get electrocuted- I just wanted to kiss him again.

"I promise I'll find a way to help you." I said. "I'll get out of here and come back with your dad or Charlie or som-"

"I don't thinks that is an option buttercup." I jumped back from Jacob, and turned around- there stood the old fat guy, he was holding a whip. I looked at Jacob from the corner of my eye. I had no doubt that he could be an animal, because the angry and beastly look in his eye showed more than I needed to know.

**A/n: Short chapter, I dunno why- but I'm sorry ******** I'll make it up in the next chapter…I hope. But look at it this way, shorter the chapter sooner the update. Please review, Love ya'll. sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes I'm pretty sure I made. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah. **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I already know the direction I'm going for this story because there will be a sequel, and don't worry this story will end soon- even though without it I'll have no other hobbies, I loved writing this story. **

**Chapter Summary: Werewolves among us. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Love is blind but after experiencing it for a long time you should become familiar with some particular spots."**_

**Chapter Eleven: Fury and Sadness**

"What are you doing here?!" Jacob suddenly shouted, I saw his veins popping out of his arms and neck, the fat man shifted the whip in his hand.

"I am here because dear lil Philip is asking questions- and Rosac thinks you have something to do with it- he ordered thirty lashes." the fat man said with glee. I looked at him in disgust. He then suddenly turned to me, I saw Jacob struggle against the wires.

"I told- Rosac- I said Rosac- this boy don't learn nothing from gettin' lashed all the time- he don't care- he's a beast. But I do know what might get you learnin' your lesson." the fat man said, smiling at me, it was a horrible, hideous, smile.

"Don't you touch her." Jacob said, it was low- but still frightening. The man turned back to Jacob.

"She snuck of 'er room- she must be punished- we can't have disobedient kids runnin' 'round- and maybe if you watched your dear lil bug get a few lashin' herself- you'll learn what happens when you disobey the wolf 'unters." the fat man said, I backed away slowly, towards Jacob.

"Bella- run please- I beg you- now." Jacob whispered, so I could only hear him. I took one last look at him, tears falling from my eyes. Then as fast as I could I ran from them. I heard the fat my call after me, and the pounding of him coming running after me.

I ran towards the open steel door, not bothering to look back. And with one quick step, I feel hard against the floor of the tunnels outside. But then I noticed, I hadn't tripped because of my own accord, I looked down. Wrapped around my foot was the tip of the whip. The fat man stood about five feet anyway tisking his tongue.

"_Tisk tisk_ no point in runnin' from me, buttercup." the man lifted me up by arm. Inside the steel door I could hear howls and banging.

"I got your little bug 'er." the fat man called to Jacob. "Too bad you can't 'elp 'er." he taunted, and I struggled against his iron grip. The steel door was still open, and he called to him again, "Don't worry- you can have to remains after I'm done with 'er." he laughed mockingly. I looked at this horrible man- how could he even exist- such a cruel man…a cruel coward.

"Let me go." I said, trying to push his large body away from me. I heard a sound that send shivers down my back, it was such a frightening noise that even the fat man stopped all movement, and looked towards the blankness through the steel door.

"Sounds like your boyfriend's angry." the fat man said smiling. I just stood still scared by the growls and shouts of rage that would send a normal person running screaming to their mother. He called again into the cave, "Oh- your girlfriend tastes delicious- would you like some beast?" he laughed, I closed my eyes. I wanted nothing more than this disgusting man to drop dead right now.

I heard the echoes of his laughter fill the tunnel. My eyes were still closed; I didn't even want to look at this man. The laughter seemed to get louder, and the shouts and banging. Until all was quiet.

I had heard something that sounded like an explosion, my eyes shot open- and by the look on the fat man's face- he'd heard it too. I looked towards the blackness in the door. I didn't hear Jacob anymore- for some reason I was beginning to worry. The fat men, led go of me, and went towards the door to close it. He began sliding the steel door closed when- something large and black flew out of it.

"Ah!" I screamed and jumped back. The fat man looked around, holding his whip at the ready. I looked around, heart beating hard against my chest so much that I was afraid I was going to beat right out of my body.

"What was- AHHH!" the fat man was thrown against the floor, his screams filled the room. The large black thing bit the man's neck angrily until I began seeing blood soak up the floor. I was about to make a run for it when the creature turned its head to me. And that's when I discovered- it was Jacob.

I backed away slowly, not knowing if he could control what he could do- or if he would soon attack me too. The fat man laid gasping for breath, blood around him like a blanket. The animal stared at me, then to the fat man- then before I knew it- and if I had blinked I wouldn't have seen it. Jacob was before me, on all fours. His face was sad as he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I saw burn marks along his wrists and ankles, where the wires had been.

I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then, giving up all self control- I ran towards him and quickly wrapped my arms around him, kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held my body close to him. He lifted me up off the group, and I smiled against his mouth.

I don't know how long we stayed like this- but I didn't care. Even though thousands of questions filled my mind right now, I paid no attention to them. All I cared about was that Jacob was free, we could leave, and that right now he was finally holding me in his arms.

"Bella I love you." he said in between kissing. I'm pretty sure we'd reached a new level of trust because he was now roaming my body with his hands, and I was starting to think that we should wait until we're safely out of this place before we did anything else.

"Jacob- we- we need to get out of here first." I said, my mind boggled by the most fantastic kiss I'd ever had in my life.

"Right- you're right- I'm sorry I got kind of…" he mumbled the last bit, and I couldn't hear him. But a second later, he grabbed my arm softly, and threw me on his back. And as if I was having déjà vu again, I felt like I was flying at supernatural speed. And before I knew it Jacob slid to a stop on the floor in the great hall that I knew was the entrance to the house. That is when I could actually feel my heart stop.

Surrounding us was every member of the families that lived in this house- or so I guessed. The men stood guarding the doors, the long metal fishing pole-like things in their hands. The woman stood at the side scrunched together, afraid. Rosac stood head on them all, by the look on Jacob's face they didn't intimate him-they were just in his way. The only member of the families I did not see was Philip- and I began to worry. Had I put him in danger? Did his father do to him what he had done to his oldest son?

"Go back to your hold now and we will not shoot!" a man at the far left shouted. Jacob grabbed my arm, and pulled me protectively behind me.

"Go ahead." Jacob tried. He leaned his head back to me, "I'll distract them- you go." he told me. I did not want to go through this again- I was not going to leave him to fight off fifteen men while I ran away like a coward. But then, I didn't even have the choice to run because a hand went over my mouth and someone grabbed me by the waist pulling me backwards slowly and unseen by neither Jacob nor any of the other people in the Great Hall.

I struggled against their grip, trying to scream.

"Stop- I am trying to help you." the boy whispered, I recognized the voice as Philip's. I stopped struggling for some reason. He led me up some stairs and into an office-like room, where he finally let go of me. I rounded on him,

"Why are you helping me?" I blurted out, now I was starting to regret him leading me here- Jacob probably thought I abandoned him…how horrible would that be?

"Well sorry I'm trying to save your life- I'll remember not to do that next time." Philip said, I could tell he was beginning to get impatient with me.

"I'm sorry- it's just…I- I need to go back and help him." I rushed towards the door, but Philip got there faster blocking it.

"Two things- one: what in the world could you possibly do? And two: it's too dangerous- and he's a werewolf- he's immortal. You aren't." Philip said, protectively, "I'll be doing you both a favor by keeping you here." Philip moved away from the door, trusting I wouldn't go out of it. I stared at the door for a moment deciding. I felt like a coward, but I guess this would be the safest thing to do- but the thought of Jacob and all those men with those 'capture weapons'…it made me sick to my stomach.

At the other side of the room, Philip was hurriedly looking through books on a large wooden bookshelf.

"What happened after you left…?" I asked, walking away from the door and over to him. He looked at me for a second then went back to the books.

"'I went to confront my father." Philip said, picking up a book then putting it back.

"Oh." I said, "I thought he looked angry." I looked at Philip wondering what he was doing.

"No- he always looks like that." Philip said, matter-of-factly, "I didn't get to talk to him much, nothing important anyway-he answered none of my questions- James came and needed to talk to him- he's the oldest son of the Camalens. But then Beatrice came- and I told her my theory about Charles not being dead…and well…" he stopped, he had picked up a book, then threw it on the floor, leaning down to see the hole between two other books that the forgotten book had once been kept. He fitted his hand inside, and with a swift movement pulled something out. He then backed away; and I knew why.

The bookcase began shaking, and then slowly moved to the right, showing a small crawl space hidden behind it. I had not been expecting that.

"Beatrice told me…Charles didn't die…" Philip said as if we hadn't been interrupted, "We need to help your boyfriend…" he said, which kind of shocked me. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the crawlspace. It opened into- oh what do you know- blackness.

"What does going into there have to do with helping Jacob…?" I asked, as he leaned down ready to go inside, but not before realizing he needed a light- since a second later he held a candle in his hand, going back inside, still not answering my question.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I tried to listen hard to figure out if they had gotten Jacob- but I heard nothing. I turned back to Philip, and nodded. Philip disappeared into the small area, and then after a deep breath- I followed.

: 8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

I followed Philip, in a tall, narrow, hall-like way. The candle gave barley enough light for us to see beyond the hall in front of us. I was feeling a bit claustrophobic, I tried not to pay attention to how small the hall was- or dark. I think I was panting hard of something because Philip turned around and looked at me,

"Are you okay?" he asked, with sincere concern. I looked up at him, I hadn't noticed he stopped.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine…" I said, I had never been really good at lying. He took my hand softly in his, and I suddenly felt a bit better.

"I think we're almost out." Philip said, warmly, which made me feel better. I didn't really trust my voice, so I just nodded. He then looked away and guided us forward again, my hand still in his.

After about five more minutes, but it kind of felt shorter- I found that we were in a large tunnel like cavern again. The tunnel went off into three directions, all of which didn't look safe. But Philip seemed to know where he was going because he quickly took the one of the left. And we began walking down that one.

The hall was bigger and wider than the other one had been, a detail I was glad about; and it wasn't until we were about three minutes in until I heard a soft noise coming from beyond the tunnel. It sounded like Jacob's howl- but less angry, more sad and depressing- like a wounded dog.

"What was that?" I whispered to Philip, he turned to me.

"Charles."

**A/n: Well my homies here is the next chapter of my story. Still looking for someone to do a YouTube© video for it, but its good- I'm patient. This chapter was pretty long in my opinion, but I'm going to get the next one out soon, don't worry. Please review, I finally got 100 reviews! Lol, I'm so happy. You guys Rock. Anyway continue reviewing ,tell me what you do and do not like- or wish could happen. Some of your guy's reviews actually help me decided what to do with the next Chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 11) **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I already know the direction I'm going for this story because there will be a sequel, and don't worry this story will end soon- even though without it I'll have no other hobbies, I loved writing this story. **

**Chapter Summary: We finally meet Charles. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"The course of true love never did run smooth."**_

**Chapter Twelve: The Call **

I looked at Philip, to check if he was serious- he was.

"Your brother?" I asked, he nodded and continued walking, pulling me forward. I would feel him shaking slightly in my hand. I don't know if it was because his brother was a werewolf- or he hadn't seen him in over ten years. We walked a bit faster as I began seeing a door up ahead.

Philip's face looked determined- but also a little scared, and when we were about ten feet away he dropped my hand and charged at the door. I stopped suddenly, surprised. I jogged up to him- he already had the door open, which led to an extremely large dim room- a lot brighter than it was in this tunnel. The air from the door opening blew the candle out- but it made no difference as Philip walked in the door, then stopped to make sure I was still with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, his face inches from mine.

"Yeah." he whispered, his eyes on mine. The connection between me and Philip seemed to be getting stronger, and I felt guilty- I dunno why.

"You wait here- just in case." he said softly. I dropped my hand off his shoulder.

"I want to come- I feel worthless enough as it is." I said, grabbing his hand. Without another word, he guided me towards the middle of the room. The room was shaped like an oval, with a large, elegant glass roof. There was a large bed with old, but also elegant blankets, and see-through hanging that had rips and scratches through it. The room was very cold, but I could barley tell at the time; there was a small pipe from the corner of the room, that had water leaking out of it, and over at the corner was a humongous bowl of what looked like some type of mushy food.

I looked around; waiting for something to pop out like in the very few horror movies I've seen. I gripped Philip's hand tighter, and he pulled me closer- giving me a reassuring smile. I felt safe with him, and it made me felt guilty again, but every feeling faded away when an echoed voice called softly upon us from nowhere.

"You shouldn't be here- It was stupid for you to have come." the voice said, It was a man's voice, deep and slightly depressing just by the sound of it.

"Charles." he whispered the name, then spoke clearly, "We- We need your help." he looked up and around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I cannot help you- leave now." he spoke in the same volume and tone as before- no more authority, warning, nor command in his voice. I looked up at Philip; thinking that we should go. But he looked like he wasn't ready to give up just yet, so I said nothing.

"Yes you can…" Philip said simply, and I thought it wasn't much of a convincing argument, "Come out, Charles." there was a hint of demand in his voice, "You can't hide from the world forever…" I looked around, dropping Philip's hand, and walking over towards a small opening I saw in between the large bed and something that looked like a toilet area.

"Charles…?" I whispered, walking slowly as if to a small and frightened dog. I saw movement in the small opening, and I knew he was in there. "Please…help- I love Jacob …and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can help…" I didn't really know this, but he was my last and only option.

"Who are you?" Charles asked, turning around, only slightly, in his hiding place.

"I'm Bella…Philip's friend…and Jacob- he's off trying to save us from your-your family-"

"They are not my family."Charles said, his temper rising, and for some reason I felt like I was coming through to him. Philip slowly walked over to me; his face looked at bit sketchy.

"They hurt you, huh?" I asked, I didn't know the story well- and I really wanted to know about what had happened over ten years ago, but there was something more important to be done, and time was sacred. "And they'll hurt Jacob too…"

"Your Jacob…he is a werewolf?" It wasn't much of a question more like a confirmation.

"Yes…he is…and I love him…" I don't know if I was trying to get the point that I loved him across, or I just couldn't stop saying it.

"It won't work out…it never works out…" Charles said, in a low but audible voice. I felt kind of hurt, but I didn't let what he said get to me.

"You seem to know this from experience…" I said, I hoped it didn't sound mocking, because for some reason in my head it did. Philip grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. And after a moment I knew why.

Charles walked, well more like flew, from his secret place. He did not look how I expected. I expected a fierce, scary looking wolf- man type person, after being a werewolf for more than ten years; but he wasn't.

His hair was long, brown, and very messy. His teeth were stained with something I hoped wasn't blood- but I couldn't be sure. His body was very muscular. His clothes were torn liked Jacob's had been, and very worn. But his face- his face was handsome, he had a bit of facial hair, his eyes were light green, and he didn't have a fierce and monstrous look, as I'd expect someone to be after stuck down here this long.

Philip's pulled me behind him, he probably had the same fear as I did- that Charles had a low temper and would attack.

"Philip…"Charles said, walking towards us, he looked much too uncoordinated on two feet- that I began wondering if he was better on all fours. "Last time I saw you- you were this tall." Charles said, making a swift movement with his hand about three feet from the ground. "Didn't think you knew I was here- guess dad finally told you…"

"No- Beatrice told me…" Philip said, a bit unsure. "She said that night they trapped you down here since they couldn't kill you…" Charles stared into space for a moment,

"She said that?" Charles asked, ignoring my existence and paying mind only to Philip. Philip nodded at Charles question.

"Yes- but I have a feeling she left some stuff out." Philip said. Charles looked up at the glass ceiling; you could see the sun begin to rise on the scattered clouds above.

"She did." He said simply, looking like he wasn't about to go into discussion. I looked at Philip, my heart beating fast as my mind wondered to Jacob and what could be going on up there.

"Charles." I said after a moment too long of silence. Charles looked at me, his green eyes piercing, in a way a normal person would fall back in fear- but I was starting to believe I wasn't exactly the 'normalest' person out there. "Please Charles- there isn't a lot of time." to me my voice sounded begging and weak, which wasn't something I was actually intending on sounding like. Charles just looked at me.

"Do you think if I could get out of here by now- I would?" Charles said. Philip looked behind us at the door we had come in from- I didn't see it anywhere.

"Wait- what?" he asked.

"It's a prison- those who come into this room cannot leave- trust me- I've already tried." Charles said, walking away from us, and sitting on his bed. I looked at Philip worried that he was serious.

"You're joking? There has to be a way out of here!" I shouted appalled. Charles sat comfortably in this bed.

"No- I told you it was stupid for you to have come…" Charles said, looking up at the sky brightening above. Philip looked at me, grabbing my hand, trying to comfort me.

"We'll get out of here- don't worry." Philip said, but it wasn't convincing enough for me to hope.

"You shouldn't lie to the girl- there's no way out- well…unless…"Charles said looking up at the glass roof. "No- that's a stupid idea."

"What? What is it?"I asked urgently, jogging over to his bedside, the claustrophobic feeling starting to take over me again.

"Nothing…"Charles said, pulling the hangings around him- it didn't do anything much to hide him since they were see through.

"You don't understand- we can't stay here!" Philip said, his anger rising in his voice. "Stop being selfish and help us!" I was kind of shocked by his outburst but it was true.

"Help you!" Charles shouted jumping up from his bed, charging at Philip, "No one helped me! No One care about me! My own family thought I was some kind of monster! And they left me here to rot!" I felt Charles pain and my mood was becoming sadder and depressed the longer we stayed here.

"Charles…this isn't about you or your family- this is about all the other werewolves out there who will die because of your family and the Camalens. If they finally discover a way to kill werewolves- you and all your people are dead." I said, "Please…just help us get out of here…with that- you'll be free too." Charles looked at me, his eyes on me were making me a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't show it.

"You must really care about this guy to stand up to a beast…"Charles said walking towards me, holding out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed it- it was warm like Jacobs. Our kiss felt so long ago, and it made me want to get out of here all the more quickly.

"I don't think you're a beast." I said, it was true, "Just a giant puppy." he looked down, and I could have sworn I saw him smile.

"Come on Phil- if we're going to save this girl's boyfriend we're gonna need all the help we can get." Charles said, grabbing Philip by the arm.

Suddenly we were off the ground, Charles fantastic strength carrying me and Philip up the wall. Climbing quickly and soundless towards the top of the cave.

"Close your eyes." Charles said, and I obeyed, "Duck your head." he commanded, I followed orders and in a second later we picked up speed and the next thing I knew I heard the shattering off glass around us. Something sharp hit the side of my arm, but did not cut me. And for only a moment I felt the wonderful and joyous feeling that I was flying through the air. Then I smelled the cool smell of outside. I opened my eyes slowly, just as Charles let go of me and Philip, Philip looked pretty freaked out- so I decided not to say anything and just let him calm down for a second.

Charles, on the other hand, was in the shadows the sun had not yet shined upon. His face was scrunched up in pain as I saw him take shards of glass from his head, arms, and torso. I looked away, heart pounding against my chest.

Then to make this a bit worst, I suddenly realized that we were about a hundred to two hundred feet off the ground. I backed away from the edge, just as Charles was walking towards me and Philip.

"I'm out- after twelve years- I'm out…" he mumbled this to himself, so I didn't answer since it seemed like he was talking to himself. "Okay- we're out- now…how do we get more help?" he asked in full voice this time. I looked at Philip; I didn't know the answer so our last hope was him.

"Why are you guys looking at me? I don't know what to do." Philip said, trying to balance on the roof, watching out for glass that was scattered around us.

"Well you better hurry up- cause I'm pretty sure someone would have heard that." he pointed to the shattered glass roof. I looked around, at the nothingness that surrounded us. My heart feared for Jacob, and I didn't care what we did- I just needed to get to him right now. I looked over at Charles who looked deep in thought, and over to Philip who looked terrified but determined.

Charles suddenly looked up at us.

"Come on- we have to get down to the house." Charles said, and in the blink of an eye- literally. A large brown wolf-like creature stood before us, he was much larger than Jacob was- but he also looked a bit older. "Close your ears." he ordered, I looked at him suspiciously and put my hands over my ears, Philip did the same - looking confused.

And even with me pressing my hands closely to my ears trying to block away any sound, I still heard the loud call-like howl that sent a shiver down my spine. The sun was rising over the horizon, but clouds began to cover bringing potential rain. I looked at Philip wondering if we could open out ears yet, he nodded so I dropped my hands. Charles stood there- in human form, looking around as if trying to see something far off, he then turned to us.

"Now- I'm pretty sure Jacob's gonna need some backup, don't you?" he said, his voice was kind of low and had a faint growl to it.

**A/N: and this is the end of Chapter Twelve, I am terribly sorry that it sucked. Please review, I promise the next chapter will be better- don't give up on me. But still this is my first Twilight Fanfiction, so it's bound not to be the best. The story will end soon don't worry- I know you guys are probably like "When is this going to end, sheesh." but don't worry it will. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. Btw, for the next few chapters there'll be a lot of action- and am not very good at writing that kind of stuff (which is why I stick to romances) but just bare with me guys. Please Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters and most settings- just the plot, and other stuff. **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I already know the direction I'm going for this story because there will be a sequel, and don't worry this story will end soon- even though without it I'll have no other hobbies, I loved writing this story. Also, I am horrible at writing action and stuff, and you'll probably see that in this chapter. **

**Chapter Summary: The battle of werewolves vs. wolf hunters begins. **

**Quote of the Chapter:**_**"Though miles may lie between us, we're never far apart, for friendship doesn't count the miles, it's measured by the heart."**_

**Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning of the End **

I had never really been afraid of heights very much, but as Charles held me and Philip, climbing slowly from the top of the broken roof, I couldn't help but swear to myself that I would never get on a plane again. I closed my eyes as Charles climbed unsteadily from the roof, which seemed to be much harder, than going up it.

"Bella?" Philip asked, as we slid down the wall at an alarming rate. My eyes shot open, as I clinked onto Charles harder, "Bella are you okay?" he asked, Charles didn't seem to be with us, it seemed like his mind was in space or something.

"Yeah-of course- I'm fine- I'm good- oh my god!" Charles had slid down the wall again, but caught himself before he fell completely off the wall fifty feet from the ground. My heart pounded hard and fast against my chest. Philip looked at me questioningly, teasing my denial.

"Sorry you guys- it's kind of hard- I've never really done this before." Charles said, looking down and carefully walking down again.

After what seemed like hours we finally made it to the ground, unscratched. I don't know how he got here, because I certainly didn't remember this building when I was first brought here, but we were at the side of the mansion-like house, the front door- I could see- was a mere ten or fifteen yards away. The thought of Jacob still being inside there while I was, somewhat, safe out here; was enough to make my stomach ache in pain and despair.

"Now what's the plan?" Philip said this time, looking at Charles.

"Well- for starters- you two should stay here…" Charles said, looking at his brother to make sure he understood what 'stay here' meant. But at that short time my mind wondered- I knew for a fact that I couldn't fight or help in any way possible, but I barley thought about that; all I thought about was that Jacob was inside there and I needed to see with my own eyes that he was okay. For all I know the Camalens and Philip's father could have already discovered a way to kill werewolves, without anyone else knowing.

I remembered the time I first found out how to kill an immortal vampire, by ripping it apart and burning him. I pictured Jacob being ripped apart and burned- my eyes watered up just by the thought of it.

"You can't leave me out here- I'm not a baby!" I protested, about ready to just burst through the large double doors and see Jacob- even if for the last time.

"Don't be stupid- you'll be hurt- you don't know what the Camalens are capable up- especially when they have a chance of destroying a beast- werewolf…" Philip corrected himself- as he looked at his brother. I could tell that most of Philip's life he had been taught that werewolves were bad monstrous beasts; and now to have one standing next to him- his own brother, and getting ready to save other one…well it must have been a big change for him; but he seemed more than willing to change his perspective about what he had learned about growing us a kid.

"I don't care if I'm stupid!" I shouted- I don't know why I kept shouting, since both Philip and Charles were talking to me calmly- but for some reason I was furious and wanted to yell, even if for no reason. Philip stared at me; Charles looked at me harder as if trying to convince me to stay with his mind. I tried to stare back- demanding and furious, but of course- I wasn't the strongest of humans, and I burst out crying.

Philip ran to my side, wrapping his arms around me awkwardly, while Charles stood in the back ground looking annoyed.

"Yes- let's beat the Camalens by drowning them in your tears- that seems like a great idea!" Charles said sarcastically, crossing his big muscular arms. I glared at Charles under Philip's grip- he patted me on the back looking awkward still, and I too, soon felt awkward. After about ten slow seconds Philip let go of me, and we both scooted away from each other, him blushing furiously.

"Well- anyway- I'm going in- and you two just-" he was interrupted by the very noticeable click of a gun. My stomach dropped as all three of us- in usion turned to see one of the large Camalens men, holding the gun straight at us.

"So you finally escaped, huh?" he said, his face smug and arrogant, "About time- only took you what? Fifteen years?" he smirked, and then pointed the gun towards me- my heart stopped momentarily. After all the times seeing the gun Charlie had used hanged up on his gun belt- for some reason I never thought about what would happen if one actually went off.

"You- there- girl- your little boyfriend put up a pretty good fight- he can dodge really well I'll tell you that." he spit something out on the dirt ground. "But don't worry- we finally got him- he's not very corporative though, won't tell us a thing- heard someone yell and came out to see- guess we finally got some leverage." the man said, now pointing the gun at Philip, looking at Charles, "Looks like we got a lil family reunion going on here, huh doggy? Well- don't worry I won't kill Rosac's _only_ son" he emphasized the word, "Now come here, pretty." he said, summoning me with his other hand, "I'll probably be paid extra for this- maybe even triple for the master's werewolf…dunno- all I know is this is a really good day for me." he laughed mockingly, Philip turned to me, grabbing my hand, I squeezed it. Charles stood a pretty long ways beside me, staring blankly. The man summoned me again, then after a pause of thinking I walked over to him, common sense told me that if a man is pointed a gun at you- you go with him.

"You two stay here- wait no- you- Philip- come." he said, beckoning Philip who came and walked up beside me, grabbing my hand and then looking at Charles. Charles looked like he was having a private conversation with himself again- I guess being locked inside a damp prison for twelve years with no human contact would make you do that regularly. I was now sure that Charles was not going to do anything to stop the man, and it sort of made me angry. Even the man with the gun looked at Charles questioningly as we backed up towards the front door. But Charles just stood there, his eyes weren't with us- they were far from.

The man opened the door, shoving the gun in my back, I stumbled forward- Philip pulled me in front of him so the gun was pointed at him, and the man grunted but moved on. And as we entered the large entrance hall- I saw him.

Once again Jacob was tied in those deadly electric wires cutting off his powers of turning into a wolf by sending high powered volts of electricity through his body. I gasped at the scene, barley breathing- and the look on his face as he looked up and saw me sent shivers down my spine. Rosac stood a short ways from the door, his arm wrapped in a blood drenched bandage, his arms crossed and his eyes menacing. Four men stood behind him, small marks and cuts around there arms and necks staring at Jacob in anger and disgust- until they saw us come in. They all turned and stared wide-eyed and proud at the man with the gun.

"Samuel- I'm surprised- you may have actually done something right this time." one of the four men said behind Rosac. Rosac glowered at his son,

"What is the meaning of this- this-…." he couldn't find the right words, his face was disappointed and angry. "What are you doing with this girl- helping her escape?" he sounded full of shame and disgust.

"No father." Philip answered, no respect in his voice as before when I had heard him speak to his father, "She's helping me escape-from you." he talked boldly, his eyes dangerous, "You'd murder innocent-people- to avenge the son you don't even give a damn about!"Rosac's eyes turned vicious,

"You will not speak to me that way!" Rosac shouted, charging at him, Philip dropped my hand and met him half way.

"I don't give a damn how I speak to you anymore- you all should be in jail!" Philip shouted, his father's face inches from him, "I've held my tongue for too long- what you are all doing is evil- you claim you do this all to avenge your son- but I find out you've left him to rot underground- how do you live with yourself!" I stood back, my heart pounding at Philip's sudden forcefulness.

"You call me evil!" Rosac shouted, "You're fraternizing with the devil's monsters - you have brought whatever pain and anguish you may have in the future upon yourself! You will respect me!" Then suddenly, my eyes widened in shock as I saw Rosac's long white hand, strike Philip across his face.

The doors bolded open, as I gasped- the sight was extraordinary and frightening at the same time. Jacob on the other side of the room, looked awed and careful, the men looked shocked and fearful, but above all- Rosac looked frightened as five large wolves pounded through the door, flying in- and it gave an unnatural warming to my heart.

The other of the fifteen men I had seen suddenly ran from the other room carrying the long- metal poles in their hands, charging at the wolves- I saw at the head of the pack the large brown wolf that I knew was Charles.

Philip grabbed my hand in all the commotion, as even Rosac grabbed the metal pole from one of his fallen and ran in to fight. Philip rushed me up the stairs just as the battle began to rage. I didn't want to go away from Jacob, who fought against the electric wires mouthing "Go- Go now!" but I barley heard anything over the sound of growls, banging, and the occasional scream. We ran into the room I recognized as the one I was put in when I first got here. My heart was pounding against my chest- it seemed like it was doing that too much to be healthy, recently. I paced around the room, every small noise make me look up, scared.

"Please sit down…" Philip asked, rubbing his cheek, I saw now it was violently red. My eyes softened and I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry…"I said, placing my hand on his cheek, he looked up at me, his eyes were hurt and angry.

"You have nothing to be sorry about…but it did feel good to yell at him." Philip said, lying back on the bed, rubbing his cheek, "I'll be fine- you should be worrying about your boyfriend- not me." I looked at him, scared of what he might mean.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting on the bed, next to him.

"Don't underestimate the Camalens- there's a pack of werewolves out there- I doubt they'll give up easily- not the Camalens, their family has been trying to 'rid the world of evil' for a hell of a long time now." Philip said, he looked up at me, "But don't worry- I doubt they can take on a pack that big…we'll just wait here until someone comes- I'm not much a fighter and well- I'm not really on anyone's side." I grabbed his hand softly, laid back too, trying to calm myself before I passed out. "Don't worry- you'll be safely out of here before you know it. "You're a really good person, Bella- you didn't deserve any of this stuff…" he said this softly, his voice quiet, as he closed his eyes.

"Neither do you..." I said, then I heard someone scream in pain downstairs and I bolted up, my hair flew in my face, going in my mouth, nearly choking me. Philip had sat up too, I turned to him, "I'm sorry- I just feel so…cowardly just sitting here- I want to help…" even though billions of questions filled my head and even more thoughts about what was happening downstairs- All my mind could focus on was weither Jacob was okay or not. It seemed like years ago since we last kissed and it made my heart hurt like hell. It seemed like when I was finally getting over Edward- and I finally had Jacob-all this happens. Was this the universe's way of telling me that I can't be happy with anyone- or testing me to see that if after all this I still love him, weither it'd be true love or not?

I thought about Jacob for however long Philip and I were in here. My mind also drifted to Charles, and how much I owed him too. He was either seeking revenge on his father and the people who imprisoned him- or he actually cared about me, and Philip, and Jacob, and his werewolf brothers; either way I owed him. There was bomb-loud shatter downstairs and Philip looked towards the door,

"That'll be the chandelier." Philip said, rather disappointed. Then a thought crossed my mind,

"Are you going to leave after this is over? You're not going to stay here right?" I asked, Philip was becoming a really loyal friend, and I didn't want to leave him- especially while he still had to be here.

"Well, technically I can leave- I'm nineteen- but…I dunno- I mean I doubt my father would be the same to me after my little outburst…" Philip answered, looking at me.

"You can't stay here…" I said, "Come with us- And Charles…he- he'll have to leave too- you guys can stay together, I'll help in any way I can- just don't- don't…don't stay here…" I don't know why I was stuttering. He smiled slightly, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder,

"Well okay then…I guess I'm leaving…." he sounded pretty glad about, he looked into my eyes, and I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder, I felt connected to this guy right here- not in a sexual or romantic way, but like a brother- I never had a brother, so that was probably why the feeling was so foreign to me. The way he looked at me, wasn't in a romantic way either, but a protective and brotherly way and that was a change for me.

"Did it just get quiet?" I asked after a moment of hard hearing. I strained my hears, and I saw Philip do the same. It did get silent- but not the good kind of silence. The kind of silence you see in horror movies just before the killer attacks. My heart began pounding again, and I'm pretty sure this time it would probably pound out of my chest. Philip got up and walked towards the door, he had obviously felt the eerie feeling from the silence too. He opened it a crack, and strained his ears to hear any sound or noise. I guess he didn't since he closed the door, locked it, and walked back over to me.

"I think we should get out of here…?" Philip suggested, his nervous voice frightened me, and I hoped with all my heart he was overreacting.

"What? Why?" I asked standing up. Philip looked around; there were no windows or anything.

"Maybe they set aside their differences and went out to get coffee or something?" I asked, stupidly, Philip looked at me and smiled, but began to look around the room, again, opening the wardrobe in the corner and frowning. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"What happened?" I asked, though I knew he knew as much as I did.

"I don't know." Philip answered, unlocking the door and peeking out again, "But I have a feeling me should leave- it's too quiet to be anything good." Philip wasn't very optimistic about this and it made me more nervous. Philip opened the door a bit more and summoned me with his hand. I walked over to him, looking out too. He put his finger over his lips signaling me to be quiet. I didn't speak- I hardly breathed. I followed him out the door, he looked over the banister at the front entrance and his eyes went wide, I hurried over and looked over too. Three of the Camalens laid dead and bloody across the floor, shattered glass was everywhere and the large elegant chandelier laid in pieces, I gasped and looked away. Philip looked away after I did; I knew that even though he wasn't fond of what the Camalens were doing- they were still sort of his family. I felt slightly awkward, not knowing if he sad or angry now- it was a confusing situation. I put my hand on his shoulder. Then looked back over the banister, and was glad I didn't see Jacob tied up, near the stairs as he was before.

"Come on." he said, and shrugging my hand off his shoulder, it sort of hurt my feelings- but I followed as he walked slowly across the hall and down the steps. I walked behind him, looking back, paranoid, every few seconds. We got about five steps away from the door, when I heard two steps clack across the floor behind us.

**A/n: Okay, sorry people that this chapter took sooo long to put up, and that most of you'll think it kind of sucked- I've been really busy with school and what not. I got my progress report back Friday: two B's three A's, I rock. Anywhoo, the next Chapter will be up soon, I promise. Please Review, if you're still interested in my story, remember I always look over suggestions you guys have- it really helps a chapter get going. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 13) **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I already know the direction I'm going for this story because there will be a sequel, and don't worry this story will end soon- even though without it I'll have no other hobbies, I loved writing this story. Also, I am horrible at writing action and stuff, so sorry about the barley no action in the last chapter. **

**Chapter Summary: Philip and Bella try to escape. **

**Quote of the Chapter:**_** "You know, things happen to you, and sometimes you don't realize why it happened until much later. But eventually it all makes sense."**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Scars**

My first thought was to run, but both Philip and I turned in usion, alarmed. Philip, in one swift movement pulled me behind him. When he saw who was standing a mere ten feet from us, her long black hair braided down her back, her face gentle, but her eyes hurried- Philip's arm relaxed against mine.

"What are you doing here, Beatrice?" Philip said, "Where is-"

"Phil- Do not go out that way- they're out there." Beatrice interrupted, her accent sounded foreign, something Russian or German, I didn't pay very much attention to that. Philip turned to me and then looked at the door.

"Well how do we get out?" Philip asked, holding my hand tightly, "And- where is Charles- and Bella's boyfriend, Jacob- the prisoner."

"I do not know- all I know is there were wolves charge at us- then Rosac, Samuel, Ritter - everyone, they began attacking back- I ran upstairs looking for you in your room- I saw you run upstairs, but I couldn't find you. Then I saw the prisoner escape, then they took the fight outside…" the way she was explaining it, didn't make much sense to my ears- but that was probably because my mind went fuzzy after _'the prisoner escaped'. _

"There is a small path down a ladder in the wardrobe in Rosac's room." Beatrice said, she looked around then back at Philip, "It leads about two miles away from here- take that path- it's the only way out…well that I know of." Beatrice said, hurried, Philip listened intensely.

"Why don't you come with us?" Philip asked, stepping closer to her, my hand still in his. Beatrice looked very nervous then shook her head.

"I can't- I must stay here." she pressed, then in her hurried voice again she said, "Hurry now- I do not know how this would end…but I always imaged it like this." she gave him a small sad smile, and then pushed him towards the stairs.

Philip and I hurried up the stairs, and he led the way towards his father's room. Even though it was early in the morning, everything around seemed dim and depressing, my heart wouldn't stop pounding hurriedly against my chest.

"Is she a Camalen?" I asked, as we sprinted toward the last door on the hallway.

"Yes she is…" he said, hesitantly, "But she's not like the rest of them- she's been like a mother to Me." he defended her as if he knew for a fact I was about to say something bad about her- which I wasn't- she just helped us.

We got to the door at the end of the hall, and by the look on Philip's face he was surprised to find it unlocked too. Philip opened the door and we both rushed in, him locking the door as soon as were both inside. Philip dropped my hand and went straight to the wardrobe at the corner of the room. I looked around Rosac's room, and wasn't surprised to find pictures- old pictures- of wolves, werewolves, people half transformed. Most of them looked nothing like how Charles looked, nor how Jacob looked when I saw him transform.

I scanned his bookshelves, many of the books were about myths and legends and old folk tales. I saw Philip at the corner of my eye lift something that looked like a wooden sewage door. He threw it aside on top of his father's master-sized bed. He summoned me over with his hand and I quickly sprinted over. And there I saw it, clearly visible, a long ladder trailing down to the center of the earth. I looked at Philip, nervously. He rested his hand on my shoulder, then without a word, climbed in backwards, looking down and watching his footing.

"Okay Bella- come down now- slowly though- and watch your step." His voice sounded a bit of excited, oddly, I guessed that he never had much of adventure in his life. I smiled slightly, in spite of myself. I turned around, and stepped back onto the ladder, closing the wardrobe doors as much as I could without falling backwards. I went all the way down without falling, slipping, or tripping, which was a very surprising and good thing.

As soon as I dropped down, my feet hit cold, wet dirt. It was mushy, and much unexpected, but, Philip quickly caught my arm and walked us straight ahead through the tunnel.

"Why is there so many secret passageways is your house?" I asked, jogging a bit to stay at the same pace at him.

"I don't know- I only just found out about this one today…I expect it's for escaping- my father's actually a big coward." Philip said, rushing faster.

Once we were far enough away from the tunnel entrance, Philip slowed down, and so did I. My mind was heavy with questions, which I feared would never be answered, so I tried my best to ask them now.

"Philip…are you in love with Beatrice?" I asked, it was the first one I thought off, so I just blurted it out. He turned to me, then kept walking on,

"No-of course not- I told you, she's like my mother…but…well I might as well tell you." Philip said, walking a bit slower now. "It's about the day they 'killed' Charles. My father, Master Roscoe- the head of the Camalen family, and Beatrice went down to the cellar where Charles was kept- the place your boyfriend had been too. I-I well…I followed them; I knew something was going on even though I was young- I remember it all too clearly.

I followed them, keeping a pretty large space between us just to-you know, see what they were up to- I told myself I was going to turn around in a second, but I never did." he took a deep breath then looked away from me and kept talking, "Then we all came up at a steel door, they still hadn't discovered I was there, but I was very curious- so I sneakily was able to see pretty much every- now I wish I hadn't.

I hid in the showdown pretty much, and Roscoe opened the steel door- Beatrice she looked terrified, it was horrible seeing her like that, she's a really kind person- but…anyway, Roscoe opened the door, he had one of the volt machines in his hands. My father, Roscoe, and Beatrice walked in, and a few moments later so did it." We kept walking slower as his voice began to crack, "Charles was young- about my age now, he was scary- like a…like a monster…" he looked ashamed of his description, but continued, "Beatrice had gone over to Charles, they were both crying and kissing each other and Beatrice was yelling at her father- it was horrible. But then, Roscoe pulled Beatrice off of Charles, and my father held her back. Then-" I saw Philip close his eyes, and I barely noticed we were still walking along the cold, dim tunnel. "Then Roscoe pulled out a metal dagger and stabbed him in the heart…" Philip turned to me, looking at my expression- which I'm pretty sure looked horrified, then he turned away from me and kept walking, "Beatrice had dropped to the floor, and began crying- then well…Charles, he went really- horrifying, it was…" he just shook his head unable to describe the words to it, "His eyes had landed on me- they had turned stone-like, black, monstrous…they thought he was dying- but…I could tell he wasn't, I think Beatrice could tell too. Then- well…" with his other hand that wasn't holding mine, he traced the scars that were along his face, my eyes opened in shock. "He broke through his chains- and- turned into a wolf, I remember crying and he went for my dad and claw and bit him, then Roscoe hit him with the volt machine, it only made it worst, he attacked him too, and…Beatrice, she picked me up and ran me out, somehow getting in the way of his attack- and he slit her arm, and then my face…" he gulped, "After that…I just remember Charles face- it was horrified, ashamed- and he fled…that's the last time I ever saw him- until today…" he finished, his eyes were teary. "Until today- I thought it was just a nightmare- just a bad dream…that's what everyone led me to believe…"

I just gazed at Charles, not knowing what to say, so- I stopped walking, he did too, and I pulled him into a hug- for what else could I do? He wrapped his arms around me, and a few tears dropped from my eyes to his shirt.

"I'm so sorry…" I said, "I had no clue…that- that was how-"

I was interrupted by the sound of howls and hurried steps echoing around the tunnel walls. Philip and I stood still for a second, until I heard a man call out something that sounded like,

"They went this way!"

Philip let me go, grabbed my hand, and we both raced forward, not even knowing what forward was.

I soon heard footsteps not far behind us, but as I heard it I saw a long ladder stretching up like the one we had gone down.

"Hurry." whispered Philip clearing the path so I could go up the ladder first, "I think they're not far behind." I hurried up the ladder, Philip climbing close behind me. I saw a small light coming from small holes that looked like the doorway to the sewage you find on the street. I carefully pushed the metal plate aside, trying to watch my balance- I finally pushed the plate out of the way, and saw the cloudy sky of outside, I hurried to climb the rest of the way up, and pulled myself over the edge, Philip was right behind me. He looked panicked, if I could say one bad thing about Philip, it was he wasn't one to stay calm in a crisis. I sat on the ground exhausted, while Philip closed the sewage drain, and looked around to find something that would hold it down. But we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Is that your father coming- or your brother?" I asked, hurriedly, trying to catch my breath still.

"I dunno- I don't recognize the voice- but I don't trust it- we need to get out of here." Philip said, pulling me up off the ground. I heard echoed voice below us, very close.

"I doubt we'll outrun them…" I said, as Philip pulled me off into one direction, with nothing but open land for miles, in the opposite direction we had come from. "And where would we go…? I don't even know where we are…" I said, Philip turned me; he took a deep breath and stopped walking,

"I'm sorry I got us captured- but don't worry I will not let them harm you." Philip said pulling me into a one-armed hug.

I heard steps walking up the ladder- I wondered how angry the Camalens and Rosac's men would be. The sewage door flew off landing some twenty feet away, I backed up. Then out came a man I hadn't seen before, he looked quiet young but the way he held himself made me think he was older. I looked at Philip, by the look on his face- he didn't know who this was either.

"Don't be alarmed." he said, his voice sounded older too, "I am Sam- Quileute tribe pack leader- you are safe now- Jacob is not far from us." I saw two other people, one who I recognized at Embry, climb out of the tunnel, much more quickly than I had. Philip looked down at me, it looked like he didn't trust them- but I had heard Jacob and Philip both talk about a man named Sam, but then I remembered a man named Sam had bit Charles and caused most of the pain in Philip's life…

Philip looked at Sam, I don't know if he was angry or upset or what, his face was completely blank and emotionless.

"Where's Charles?" Philip asked quietly. Sam looked at Philip, his face full of pity.

"He's out near your house, hotwiring a car." Embry said, smiling. I found it slightly odd how calm, and slightly excited they could be in this situation. Philip stared at Sam, as if not able to fully take in what this man had done.

"We need to meet them there so we can get you two safely out." Sam said, walking over towards us- mostly me. He held out his hand, "Do you mind- it will be must faster this way." he asked, I nodded, and grabbed his hand, looking at Philip. The other person who I am pretty sure I had not seen before, and who was much larger than Embry, without asking grabbed Philip's hand, lifting him on his back as if he was a rag doll.

"Hey!" Philip exclaimed, while Embry laughed. Sam did the same with me, except he had my consent, and in seconds we bolted off South. We were going much faster than Jacob had gone- I closed my eyes as I saw dirt fly up as we went. We barley turned, we mostly just went straight at an inhuman speed. Sam finally slowed to a human pace (well human if he wasn't carrying a 100 plus person on his back) then seconds later came to a stop.

A few yards away I saw Charles, Jacob, Quil, and two others. I wanted to run to Jacob, but I felt exhausted, more than I think I had ever felt. I wanted to just pass out right here and now, now that I knew Jacob was safe- and we would soon be leaving this place. Jacob looked up about a half a second after we got there, I met his eyes, and the next thing I knew he was running towards me- faster than any human could, and without a word he grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"Bella…" he whispered, gently, holding me tightly. I relaxed in his warm arms, ready to just fall asleep right here, "Oh Bella…I'm so- I'm sorry- I've put you in horrible danger-Bella I love you, please talk- say something- yell at me, if you want- just don't be silent…" He pulled me away to look at me, my eyes were closed,

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" I asked softly, yawning- I opened my eyes and saw Jacob smile at me, the smile I loved. He pulled me back towards him and kissed me on the forehead. I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Jacob-this is Philip- Philip, Jacob." I introduced, smiling at Philip. Philip waved shyly at Jacob.

"Philip- you do not know how much I owe you for keeping her safe when I couldn't…" Jacob said, holding out his hand for Philip to shake, Philip shook it, "A life debt."

"Oh…well that won't be necessary-" Philip said, his cheeks were red, "It-it was my pleasure- I don't need anything for it- knowing she is safe is prize enough for me." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Your father and four others ran off-cowards…oh- sorry." Jacob said changing the subject, Philip shrugged it off, "When we discovered you two were escaping North, we decided to just leave them and find you two- we-we um…killed four of them…I am sorry…" Jacob apologized, as if he was five years old and admitting he had broken his brother's new toy car. Philip just shook his head, and looked at the ground; Jacob looked at me, as if I was going to push away from him and run and scream in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, I saw Charles walked up to Sam and the rest of the pack who were standing together- he looked a bit awkward,

"Er- thanks for- you know…coming." Charles said, sounding much younger than he was. Sam nodded.

"We always protect our own…" Sam said to Charles. "And- we will always welcome you into our pack…I turned you- and you are one of us." After that I was unable to keep my eyes open; Jacob's dazzling smile was the last thing I saw before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**A/n: I hope you don't hate it ******** please Review, even if you hate it. About 3 more chapter until it's finished. I hope you got what you wanted out of this one, and I hope you not too disappointed. Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been really sick plus I have school and stuff. Next Chapter up soon, remember to Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the character, and whatever else belongs to Mrs. Meyer. **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I already know the direction I'm going for this story because there will be a sequel, and don't worry this story will end soon- even though without it I'll have no other hobbies, I loved writing this story. Warning: Potential Short Chapter. **

**Chapter Summary: Bella and Jacob drive home. Rated M for mature Content! You can skip this chapter if you want so no mean comments. **

**Quote of the Chapter:**_** "I've kissed a guy... I've kissed guys. I just haven't felt that thing.... That thing... that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing in focus is you and this person. And you realize that that person is the only person you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. And for one moment you get this amazing gift. And you wanna laugh and you wanna cry, 'cause you feel so lucky that you've found it, and so scared that it'll go away all at the same time."**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Passion, Pain and Pleasure **

My eyes flickered opened at the sound of rain pounding on the car I was in. Outside was dark, but in knew it was still early in the morning. Jacob sat in the driver's seat, watching the road, he had some pants on that weren't torn or messed up like the ones he was wearing before, I suspected someone from the pack had brought them; he was shirtless, revealing faint, but noticeable, scars all along his body.

I sat up in my seat, pushing my hair back from my eyes; Jacob turned to me, smiling softly.

"Sorry- did I wake you?" he asked, not paying attention to the road now, I was still a bit sleepy so I just shook my head. "Sorry it's taking so long to get back- I had to take a detour and drop Charles and Philip off at a motel- but I think they're going to stay in La Push soon, I dunno- they didn't know really either, I think." Jacob said, putting his arm around me. I saw now that we were in a truck that I had seen back out the Camalen house, probably the one I saw Charles hotwiring.

"Well- I'm glad they're out of there." I said, leaning my head on Jacob's shoulder. "And I'm glad you're out of there- I didn't know what was going to happen to you- I couldn't live without you." I said, quietly. Jacob kissed me gently on my lips, and then looked back at the road.

"I-It was harder for me, not knowing- it's hard for me to- you know- die, but you-…not know what they were doing to you, and not being able to help…" he didn't finish, "I love you, Bella, and if anything bad happened to you…" he took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself down, "…I don't know what I'd do…"

We sat in silence while he drove. I traced along the dull scars a long his muscular arm, with my fingers.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, moving down his arm.

"Did what hurt?" he asked, looking down at me, a small smile on his lips.

"When you got all of there- you said you can heal fast, but does it still hurt?" I asked, I dunno if the question sounded stupid or not- it kind of did in my ears. We turned on the dark street, no cars drove passed us. Jacob turned to me, smiling sadly,

"I'm fine now- its okay…I mean- it hurt…a bit…at the time, but I'm fine now." he said, trying to reassure him, but I didn't trust his words. Tears fell down my eyes, and I wrapping my arms around his waist and kissed him softly on his neck.

"Oh, Jacob- I wish I could make you feel better." I whispered softly in his ear, I heard him gulp and wondered if he got the right idea- or if that actually was my idea.

"Just keep doing that and I'll be fine before you know it." Jacob teased, as I kissed his neck, arm, and around his scars. I moved on to his chest, I saw him close his eyes trying to regain control, then open them abruptly when he realized he was still driving.

"Bella- oh, that feels good- no I mean…wait, a second…my phone is ringing." he said, then I heard a faint ringing in his pocket. He lifted up and took it out- I leaned back in my seat, while he talked.

"Hello, dad." Jacob said, I heard muffled shouting on the other side of the phone, and I was surprised Billy could talk like that, "Dad- Dad- DAD! Calm down- yes we're fine- no you don't have to come home! Dad- okay fine I'll listen…" I hear Billy talk calmer on the phone, talking faster. I leaned against the window, listening to Jacob's "Mhhhmm" and "I know." every few seconds.

After about two minutes on the phone with Billy, Jacob hung up his phone and looked at me,

"Sorry about that." Jacob apologized, smiling his adorable half smile. I smiled back,

"It's okay…but does your dad know what happened? I mean he won't tell Charlie will he- cause if he'd probably never let me leave the house again." I panicked. He shook his head,

"Calm down- he wouldn't…and someone in the pack probably told him." Jacob answered, wrapping his arm around me, while he turned into La Push, finally.

"And my dad is at the Harry's house doing something- so he won't be back until later." he sounded relieved.

"Good- then we can be alone." I said, smiling at him, mischievously. He smirked, and then looked back at the road.

In moments we were back at the barn-like house I was glad to get back to. Jacob drove the car towards his garage.

"Who were the people who got away?" I asked, suddenly. Jacob parked the car then looked at me,

"They're not going to come after you Bella- your safe with me." Jacob said, in a demanding voice.

"I know, I know- I just wanted to know…" I said, leaning against the car, "Did a woman with long black hair escape?" I asked. Jacob raised his eyebrow,

"I dunno- I remember seeing a girl there- but I don't know what she looked like… I wasn't paying much attention." he said, looking at me, worry in his face.

"Okay…" I concluded, and opening the door and walking out into the rain. Jacob was to me before I closed the door, he held me closely and we were soon covered by the roof of the garage. My hair and clothes were soaking wet, but I didn't care.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, pulling me to face him as I walked towards the door to the house.

"Nothing- I just want to go lay down." I said, trying to sound convincing; he raised his eyebrow, and I tried to stare back intimidating, but I ended up standing on my tippy toes and kissing him full on the mouth.

"I'm going to go take a shower, now- I'm soaking." I said, pulling away from him after a few minutes, panting from shortness of breath. He looked dazed for a second, with a very corny smirk.

"No- come back." He said, coming after me, I giggled, as he chased me upstairs (going much slower then he probably could so I would stay ahead) I rushed in my designated bedroom, and wanted to crash onto the bed, but I knew since I was soaked in rain water, I would probably just mess up the sheets; I walked over the drawer and got out my towel.

Jacob walked in smiling, his long shaggy hair plastered to his head. He brushed it out of his eyes and smiled down at me.

"Can I come?" he joked, smirking. I rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe later." I lied. He shrugged and kissed me. I kissed him back, and then pulled away.

"Stop distracting me, I'm tired and I need to take a shower with all this dirt on me." I accused, smiling. Walking past him, carrying my towel; I walked to the bathroom, and closed the door.

I quickly took a shower, trying to relax my muscles. I washed my hair and body, quickly because I began hearing thunder outside. After a relatively quick shower, I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around me.

I quickly walked from the bathroom to my bedroom, guessing that Jacob was in his room now. I opened dried myself off, and opened the drawer and froze.

My drawer was empty except for a pair of panties, a bra, and the purple lingerie that I had hidden in the bottom of my drawer- I now regretted ever buying or bringing this thing. I remembered having bought it to try and impress Edward, but I never got to it- I shoved the thought out of my mind.

I rolled my eyes at Jacob's very 'subtle' technique, and quickly put it on so I could get the rest of my clothes back, maybe hit him, then change. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I didn't look half bad- but that wasn't the point, I needed to go get back my stolen clothes from Jacob, so I might as well have a bit of fun. I let down my semi- wet hair, which was slightly curly for some reason, and opened the door and walked across the hall to Jacob's room. I knocked on the door softly, for some reason not feeling as self-conscious as I usually would have.

"Come in." I head Jacob say after a second, I heard a slight chuckle in his voice. When I walked in, he almost looked shocked, "Bella..." his eyes were wide and I could tell he was trying to keep them from wandering.

"Yeah- who were you expecting you little thief." I teased, looking around his room for my clothes, I noticed he was now wearing a shirt; he stood up from the floor where papers were scattered.

"No- I mean, I didn't think you'd actually put it on- I mean…" he now let his eyes wander, and I began feeling embarrassed. "I mean you look really…hot." he said, smiling, "Not that you weren't always…I just mean- right now, especially when you're like- half naked…wait no- I mean I didn't mean I like that, I just mean that-"

"Okay- Jacob- I get it." I interrupted, smiling a bit, "Just give me my clothes back." I said, sitting on his bed.

"Okay…sorry- I was just playing around- you can hit me if you want…you might end up hurting yourself though…here's a thought- you can hit me with a frying pan." he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes,

"Er- no thanks." I answered, smiling at him, as he gave me back the few clothes that I had had in my drawer. "Thank you." I smiled, and took my clothes in my hands and stood up. "Now- I'm going to change." I teased, mocking. I saw his face drop, and nearly laughed,

"Hey- wait- why?" Jacob said, rushing (literary) after me. "Come on- I'm a teenage boy, this is what I like as payment." he said, I rolled my eyes,

"Payment for what?" I asked, turning around once I put my clothes back onto my bed.

"For giving back your clothes…" he saw I was about to interrupt then said, "And for letting you sleep in my room, and partly saving your life once I had put it in danger..." he smiled hopefully- he put on his cute puppy dog-like face.

"So- I can't sleep in your room unless I wear barley any clothes?" I asked, teasing him, even though I didn't mind wearing this, especially in the same bed as him. He smiled as he probably knew I'd given in. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him and kissing my neck.

"Yes you could-but I'd be a hell of a lot happier you did, though." He answered, and I felt his smile against my neck. My mind went slightly dizzy as he kissed me. How had I become the one intoxicated by him?

"Okay…fine." I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him on the lips; he kissed back quickly, rubbing his fingers along my waist. I closed my eyes and kissed him softly, backing up into my bed and falling on top of it.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I landed with a bounce upon the bed. Jacob smiled, and hovered over me, kissing me again- I kissed back, placing my hand on his chest, he trailed his hand down my arm, and over the left side of my body, finally resting on a spot on my bare upper thigh. He kissed me passionately, more than I had ever been kissed in my life, but now I wanted to do more. I don't know if I was being too sudden though, he was still younger than me, but he was mature- and sure didn't look his age. I just let him lead, going where he wanted, letting him do what he wanted.

"I love you." he whispered, kissing my neck again, lifting my leg up and letting me wrap it around his body. I was very warm against Jacob, even with the minimal clothes I was wearing. I moaned slightly, in reply finding my voice had left me. Jacob kissed down my chest, until he came to clothing, moving in a pattern. I just wanted to melt in his big muscular arms,

"You're really good at this." I smiled; he looked at me and smiled,

"Really?" he asked, "I thought I was doing something wrong…" I smiled and shook my head,

"No- you're doing perfectly." I replied, sliding my hands under his shirt and feeling his hard muscular abs. He grinned, and then took off his shirt. I smiled; I kissed him gently on the lips,

"It's my turn to take something off now, isn't it?" I suggested, and he smiled against my lips,

"If you want…" he answered, pulling away an inch to see if I was actually going to do it. My heart began pounding harder, but I lifted the see-throughish nightgown that was barley even covering the matching lace bra and panties, I was now glad Jacob had pretty much forced to into wearing, off of me. He smiled, in a slightly corny way, which made me giggle. I kissed him again, out tongues dancing with each others as Jacob felt my body. The way he touched me made me want to just lay back and let him do it, but I couldn't stop kissing him, so it wasn't much of a option. I let a moan escape from my lips as Jacob's hands got a bit lower. I felt like I was supposed to do something to him- I didn't know what exactly- but I couldn't get the energy to even move.

This kept on for awhile, not that I got sick of it at all. When both of us finally got tired enough from moving around (well mostly me, since Jake said his body barely ever gets exhausted anymore) and shortness of breathe, we laid there, side by side on the bed, his arm around me, continually, playing with my bra strap. And me laying as close as possible to him, one leg on him, which I rubbed up and down slowly on him.

"When is Billy coming?" I asked, tracing my finger along his chest. He mumbled something that sounded like 'who cares'. Jacob smiled, and slid my bra strap down as far as he could, without moving his arm, which was pretty far. I looked him in the eyes- and suddenly his face was very serious. I leaned up and kissed him, grabbing his hand gently in mine, and leaning it behind me on placing it on my bottom, allowing him is access to touch me there too, since he seemed kind of unknown about where he thought he was allowed to touch me. He looked a bit nervous now, for some reason- so I led him. I kissed him gently on the mouth, sliding on top of him, not feeling tired anymore. I smiled at him, as I unbuckled his belt, and trying my best to remove his pants, after a moment- he kicked them off quickly and swiftly, pulling me into his arms and flipping us over, suddenly. I small shout in surprise left my lips, then a giggle. Jacob kissed me, fully and passionately as if this was the last day I was ever to see him again.

I closed my eyes, and shivered warmly at his touch. He pulled closer to him, my chest on his and pulled us both up so that we were both on our knees on the soft bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my already beating severely heart, quickened; as Jacob played with the clasp on my bra, I don't know if he was doing it to just make me want him more, or he didn't know if I allowed him to do it- either way, the first one was going on right now. I closed my eyes and he planted small kisses all over my body. I wanted nothing but him now- nothing else mattered, I knew what I wanted, and I was more than sure Jacob wanted it too.

"Jacob you can do whatever you want- I'm not stopping you…" I whispered in his ear. After a moment of Jacob's uneven breathing, I felt my bra unclip, and it fall off me, and then I heard Jacob throw it to the floor. I heard him gulp and opened my eyes.

"I can't do this…" Jacob said, but his face said different, "I mean- I want to, damn…I really want to…- but I don't know if I'll be able to…control, myself. If I get too excited I'll- you know…go all wolfy on ya." Jacob said, laying me down flat on the bed. I wanted to scream in frustration- why did every guy I ever want to share this with, have to stop for the fear of severely hurting or killing me. "I really want to- but- well Sam- he had transformed, and he was close to his girlfriend…and well- she's not so good now…well, her face- it's-…he never forgave himself…and I wouldn't forgive myself I ever hurt you…" he said, sounding extremely worried, I stared at him sadly, and pulled him closer to me, kissing him all over his tight, muscular body. I sat in his lap, one leg on either side of him. I wrapped my arms around him,

"You won't hurt me." I said, factually, kissing him on the lips- Jacob kissed me back, growling slightly inside my mouth, it sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes as Jacob moved down and began kissing another bare part of my body, preferably in the chest area. My eyes shot open as he licked me, and I moaned.

"I think I should stop." he mumbled kissing up my neck to my jaw bone. I moaned slightly, as we fell back onto the bed, I heard him growl slightly again- but it wasn't a mean growl, so I didn't stop him.

"No-don't stop." I whispered, as he pressed him body to mine. He held me tightly to him, as we kissed passionately and lustfully. Then as I knew what was about to happen, I braced myself, wondering if it would hurt or not, but right now I didn't care either way. He pulled off his boxers, or ripped them off- I couldn't tell; and leaned into me, kissing my neck.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered, holding me tightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes,

"I love you too." I moaned, hoping he knew by my body language that I wanted him to do it. And in a few seconds he gently pulled off my panties, kissing me softly; then did it.

Everything went fuzzy and dazed from there, but it wasn't bad- no, it wasn't bad at all. I could faintly tell if it was pain or pleasure I was feeling, but either way it felt good. Jacob's breathing, I could tell, was extremely uneven, and I knew he was trying to control his excitement. My arms could barley hold onto him anymore, so I gave up and fell back on the bed, panting heavily.

After what felt like hours, Jacob collapsed- exhausted next to me, breathing heavily too. I laid back flat on the bed, my body sore.

"Bella- are you okay…?" Jacob asked, quietly, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into his chest. I mumbled a 'Mhhhmm...' as he kissed the top of my head. My mind couldn't believe that my first time would be with Jacob Black, but my heart- well, my heart was more than glad of it. He rubbed my arm gently with his hand; I closed my eyes- exhausted.

This is what I wanted- to lay beside Jacob forever and not have to worry about anything else. Soon I knew I was asleep, and so was Jacob- his snores were more than noticeable- and everything was fine in the world, nothing else mattered, but him being next to me, holding me in his arms.

**A/n: Okay people, was that fluffy enough for ya? Haha, just kidding- honestly I don't know what fluffy is. Anyway, hope you like this Chapter; I know you knew this was going to happen anyway due to my warning in the beginning, so it wasn't must of a shock. I can only do those kinds of scenes in my fanfics if there is a story behind it, it has meaning, it's not all nasty, and it's not very detailed- as you can tell. Anyway, please review if you actually read this chapter (I know some of you weren't going to read It.) and be patient for the last chapter (besides the epilogue) which is coming soon. ******


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: (see chapter 15)**

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I already know the direction I'm going for this story because there will be a sequel, and this is the last chapter of the story, besides the epilogue/sneak peak of the sequel- even though without it I'll have no other hobbies, I loved writing this story. Warning: Potential Short Chapter. **

**Chapter Summary: The last chapter of Sunset.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**_** "As the sun begins to fade to black, I think of you, and I know my love for you will never be like the sunset." - Unknown**_

**Chapter Sixteen: The End**

My eyes flickered open as I heard the front door slam downstairs. Jacob's arm was wrapped around me, protectively, snoring away- I guess I was a much lighter sleeper than he was. I sat up as much as I could with Jacob's tight hold on me, and brushed my hair out of my face. I shook him softly, but hurriedly.

"Jacob- wake up your dad's home." I whispered, shaking his arm. He mumbled something, turning his head and kissed my hand that was shaking him. I smiled, as he opened his eyes, his gentle smile made my insides feel fluttery- I could hardly ever believe that he was actually a werewolf.

He sat up, and stretched his long muscular arm, yawning. I could get used to waking up like this every morning- Jacob beside me, that is.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said, softly. And it was morning- as I saw the bright sun outside the curtains on the window; I wondered why Billy got back so late- or early. I just smiled, and wrapped the blanket around my chest.

"Good morning." I replied, sitting back on the pillow, not wanting to get up. He kissed me softly on the mouth, and I was disappointed when I heard Billy call Jacob from downstairs. Jacob groaned against my mouth then pulled away.

"I'll be right back." he promised, not hiding his frustration and disappointment. He got off the bed, put on his boxers, looked around for his pants- and after spotting them across the room, pulled them on and rushed out the room. I climbed out of bed; blanket still wrapped around me, and went to my drawer, pulling out the first pair of clothes I could find. I looked around seeing my ripped panties, bra, and still in tack nightgown on the floor- I quickly put the discarded clothes in the hamper on the other side of the room, and put my new clothes on. That's when I heard a loud side-cracking laugh from downstairs. After putting on my shirt, I opened the door and peeked out the door, listening to the conversation:

"No- Dad- Gosh, Dad- stop!" I heard Jacob say, his voice sounded extremely frustrated and embarrassed. I heard Billy's deep laugh again.

"Jacob- you could have been a bit more discreet, your face shows everything-" Billy said, chuckling, Jacob groaned in frustration, interrupting-

"Dad- stop talking about it- it's weird…" Jacob said, my eyes opened, and I felt my face get hot. Billy didn't know what we had done- did he? I gulped and leaned against the wall, listening intensely.

"-honestly dad we shouldn't be having this 'father/son' moment right now, Bella's upstairs…" I barley heard anything else because from then on they talked quieter. I went back into my room and closed the door- quietly- and fell back onto the bed, face down, groaning against the sheets, shutting my eyes. If Billy knew what went on between Jacob and me- I could never live it down. I was truly embarrassed- I didn't regret it, but how could I look at him with knowing what I knew what he knew.

A few moments later, the bedroom door opened – I didn't look up because of course I knew who it was, already. Jacob came and sat next to me on the bed, rubbing my back.

"Bella- you heard huh?" Jacob asked, with a small nervous chuckle. I nodded, too embarrass to speak.

"Oh- come on- it's not the end of the world, what- are you embarrassed you slept with me or something." he asked, kissing the top of my head. I shook my head,

"That you dad knows- yeah." I said, muffled from the sheets.

"He was bond to find out- he's extremely hard to keep secrets from, I'll tell you that." Jacob said, kissing the top of my head again. I turned over and gave him a small smile.

"Still…" I said, quietly, sitting up, and leaning against the soft mixed matched pillows. He grinned and sat in front of me, kissing me again.

"Once, I've kissed you once I don't think I could ever stop." he said, leaning away for a second smiling, I smiled back, and wrapped my arms around him, straddling on his lap.

"Then don't stop." I said, kissing him. He kissed me back, his arms automatically enclosing around me. It is hard to describe Jacob's lips and kisses. The first pair of lips I remember kissing were ice cold and hard against mine, but Jacob's- they were soft and warm, and just as intoxicating- if not more. We were wrapped in a tight embrace, lost in our own little passionate world, when I heard a door slam downstairs, and three people talking loudly, partly shouting- one of them was Billy.

Jacob stopped, pulling back and turning his head towards the door.

"Can't even have five minutes." Jacob complained to himself. I tightened my hold around him, as I noticed he was about to get up (not that that would really do anything if he really had to go). He looked at me, grinning apologetically,

"I should go see what Embry and Quil are arguing about with my dad." Jacob said, already answering my question of who was down there.

"No- don't go again." said, slightly moaned, kissing him on the neck. I have never been one to ever be seductive or anything of the sort- but with Jacob it just came naturally for some reason, and I barely noticed I had done it until afterward. I kissed Jacob rubbing my hands down his chest. "Just stay here- they'll leave eventually, won't they?" I asked, but it sounded more like stating a fact. I kissed Jacob on the lips then down to his jaw bone. I saw him close his eyes, and went up to kiss him on the lips again. He kissed me back, laying me back on the bed hovering over me, kissing me intensely. Jacob smiled against my mouth and continued kissing me.

"Your really distracting." he said, softly, barley parting from my mouth. I smiled as he kissed me again, rubbing my leg. "Let's go somewhere quiet, away from people- I want to be alone with you." Jacob said, kissing down my neck. I nodded, letting him kiss me.

"Where?" I asked, closing my eyes, as he kissed me down neck towards my chest.

"Anywhere we can be alone." he replied, pulling me closer and turned us over, laying me in his chest, so I was on top of him. I leaned up, merely sitting on him, one leg on either side of him, hands on his chest.

"My house is empty right now." I suggested, leaning down and kissing him. He smiled,

"I don't think Charlie will appreciate that." he teased, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully,

"Well I won't tell if you won't." I compromised, smiling, he grinned,

"It's a deal." he said, bringing me down to him and kissing me gently on the lips.

Suddenly the bedroom door banged opened, I flew up and turned around, and Jacob sat up. Embry and Quil were at the door,

"Jacob- Sam needs…Ohhh…" Embry shouted, excitedly, then stopped- bug eyed. My cheeks went hot, but Jacob looked perfectly at ease.

"What do you two want? What does Sam want?" Jacob asked, sitting up all the way, with me still in his lap, my legs wrapped around him.

"Sam is letting Charles into the pack since he had turned him and he needs you to go and him and Phil since you're the fastest or something…"Quil said, looking awkward, while Embry stared at me grinning, "Sorry for interrupting…" Jacob looked at me, and smiling apologetic; I slid off of him, letting him go.

"I'll be back soon." Jacob promised, getting up off the bed, and then leaning down to kiss me. I nodded, trying to hide my disappointment.

"I'll meet you at your house." he whispered, kissing me again, I gave him a small smile and nodded again. He smiled apologetic at me again, then walked out of the room- or ran- or flew, either way he left really fast. Embry and Quil looked at me- now very serious.

"What?" I asked, due to their mysterious expressions. Embry shook his head, meaning 'nothing' but then Quil spoke,

"Your one strange girl Bella Swan." he didn't say it as a negative thing, more like a compliment. I raised my eyebrow,

"Thank you…?" I said skeptically. Quil smiled,

"You know what I mean- you find out your boyfriend's a werewolf and you're not scared silly of him." Quil said, he said this kind of sadly. I stared at him for a moment, trying to think about what he was implying, if anything.

"I don't care what he is- as long as he's still Jacob on the inside." I said, matter-of- factly. Quil gave me a half smile,

"I knew you were a keeper- told Embry, didn't I tell you- I told him."

"Yup, he told me." Embry agreed. Both of them smiled at me, and a few seconds later, said goodbye, and moments later left- leaving me alone in my guest bedroom.

I laid back on the bed, I suspected Charlie would be coming home in a few days, I forgot what day it was- I hadn't really focused on it. My whole body felt relaxed, and I felt like just going to sleep again- but I knew it would throw off my sleeping habits and I had to go back to school in a few days, or maybe in a week.

I know Jacob had only gone about five minutes ago, but I wanted him back now- it felt like too long to be apart after last night; and having to be away so long while trapped at the Camalens. I stood up off the bed and grabbed a clean towel and fresh clothes even though I had changed a couple of minutes ago- but I didn't really pay attention at the time.

I walked to the bathroom and closed and locked the door, then put the hot shower on. After taking a quick shower, drying off, then putting my fresh clothes on; I walked out- my hair wrapped in the towel, carrying my old clothes and walked back towards the room.

"Bella- is that you?" Billy called from downstairs,

"Yes." I answered, blushing, my stomach turned- while Jacob was gone, he wasn't going to have a 'talk' with me, was he? Would he do that? I was quickly answered when he called back,

"Charlie called while you were in the shower- he said he's on his way back soon and he'll be coming home tonight." Billy called, then I heard him go back to watching the football game, a lot like Charlie-just deliver the message, and then get lost in the world of sports.

I walked to my room, and decided just to pack now. It wasn't hard to pack; I pretty much just stuffed my clothes, both clean and dirty, in my suitcase, and left it beside the bedroom door. I had then just realized how I was supposed to meet Jacob at my house without a car or any means of transportation. I guess I should just wait for him to come back once he realizes it too, and then drive me over there.

I walked back into my room- the room I had barely even slept in since my arrival- a factor I was somewhat happy about. I knew being away from Jacob for longer periods of time would take some getting used to, but I really didn't want to think about that, I just wanted to spend as much time possible with him. But I was glad the Philip was moving over here, and that Charles was joining Jacob's pack, I had known in the end it would all have worked out for them.

After a few minutes of deciding, I walked my suitcases downstairs. Billy wasn't down there; I suspected he was asleep since having been away all night- my mind wasn't curious enough now to want to know why- so I went over to a small notepad used for collecting messages, by the phone. I saw a note there, as I was about to write one down:

_Keys in Camalens car- see you very soon. _

_I love you,_

_Jake. _

I smiled; I guess Jacob had thought of that before me. I wrote down a quick note thanking Billy for letting me stay here, and how Charlie would probably call you when he got into town again. I left it on the note beside the phone, and then carried my relatively light small suitcase outside.

And as Jacob had promised, the keys in the stolen car were 'safely' inside, on the driver's seat. I put my bag in the car, got inside, and began the drive home.

It was quiet, very relaxing from the chaotic events that took place in the last two days. The drive home was relatively short. When I got there I was happy to see my dusty pickup truck in the driveway. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag, dragging it to the door. I opened the door, after much bustling around for the key.

I walked into the house, feeling at home again. Inside was shivering cold, the heat had been turned off due to my dismissal, and there was a lingering smell- a good smell- that I couldn't quite identify; I guess it was just the scent of being home after what felt like a such a long time. I dropped my suitcase by the door, and went directly upstairs, feeling exhausted for some odd reason.

My room was exactly how I left it, but colder, I flopped onto the bed, closing my eyes. My mind flew back to last night with Jacob, how special and great I felt to be with him. I wanted him to come soon so we'd have enough time together before Charlie got here.

After what didn't even feel like ten seconds I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I jumped up and ran downstairs, stumbling a bit- but I caught myself before a full blown out fall- and rushed to the door. Jacob stood there, hands his jean pockets, with his goofy smirk that I loved.

"That was pretty fast." I commented, letting him in. He walked in looking around as if he'd never been in here before. He smiled, and turned to me,

"I was kinda in a hurry." he said, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him, he kissed back.

"So- how's Phil?" I asked after we finally parted. He kept his arms around me, as he shrugged,

"He seems happier- Charles is having a few issues with buying a house since technically he's dead to the government, but Dad's gonna help him out, and Phil's legal so he could do some stuff too. It's pretty hard for them since they've both pretty much have been locked in that nut house for most of their lives; but they're probably moving to the reservation since he's part of the pack now, so they'll have it easy." he explained, rubbing my back.

"Well that's good." I said simply. "My dad's coming home tonight." I said, off- subject. He looked disappointed, and so was I.

"Well that must mean they had a break in the missing children's case." Jacob said, "If he's coming back early." he leaned down and kissed me again. I nodded; my mind was lost when his lips were on me. We somehow backed up into the staircase, because the next thing I knew, Jacob lifted me up the stairs, already knowing what room was mine and went into it, never breaking the kiss.

"Someone's in a hurry." Jacob said when I pushed him back onto the bed. I smiled, crawling on top of him. He pulled his arms around me, pulling me flat on top of him, with a little 'humph' from me in surprise. He took a deep breath, then looked alarmed, and sat up a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he looked at me, and then fell back onto the bed,

"Nothing- I thought I heard your dad." he said, but I didn't trust it- but I didn't push it. I kissed him gently on neck; he closed his eyes, and slid his hands from my back, lower and lower. I kissed him, and then moved onto his hot lips.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered, pulling me closer to him. Every time Jacob told me he loved me I wanted to burst into tears, not from sadness, but something much more than happiness. I was broken when we first got close, but now my broken heart was repaired and running better than before. I trusted Jacob, in every way, and never doubted that his love for me was true.

"I love you." I said, if I could say more I would have- but there was nothing more to say than I love you. And as we kissed, fireworks went off in my head, and I could lay here forever with him. But of course time didn't allow that and I knew soon he would have to leave- but for now this was all I wanted, and needed.

**A/n: I am terribly sorry about this chapter- I know it kinda sucks ice, but the epilogue is up now- it is pretty much just a sneak peak of the sequel to this story, I don't have a name for it yet though. More information on the sequel at in the authors' note at the end of the epilogue. And sorry about how long this pointless chapter took, I just needed to end it somehow- I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. But either way please leave a review and author alert me if you are interested in reading the sequel. Also, message me if you have any ideas about the sequel, which I'll begin working on soon. Love ya, Bye 4 now. **


	17. epilogue

**Disclaimer: Well, ya know- what I'm going to say, so why say it….but still, I own nothing. **

**A/n: Thank you people for my reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming. I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'll try my best to make this the best story you've ever read…well, fanfiction at least. I already know the direction I'm going for this story because there will be a sequel, and this is the last chapter of the story- even though without it I'll have no other hobbies, I loved writing this story. Warning: Short Chapter. **

**Chapter Summary: The final chapter of Sunset goes into the sequel. **

**Quote of the Chapter:**___**"Trying to forget someone you loved is like trying to remember someone you never knew."**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue **

By the time Jacob went home it was well past sundown. Charlie had barley pulled up when Jacob got into the stolen Camalen car and drove back home. I went downstairs to greet him, only to find that he had an insane and depressed look about him.

"Dad- what's wrong?" I asked, jogging down the stairs as I saw his face. He looked at me, surprised, as if he hadn't noticed me there until I spoke. I walked over to him, grabbing his small suitcase from him and setting it near mine which was still by the door.

"Hello- Bella- how was your time at Billy's." he said, putting on a brave face and walking towards the kitchen, ignoring my question. Charlie wasn't one to really talk about him feelings very much- especially to his daughter, but he wasn't very good at hiding stuff, if something was truly wrong with him.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Charlie asked, putting something in the microwave.

"No- dad, but what's wrong?" I asked again. This time he had the excuse of not being able to hear me over the loud beeping microwave. I gave up knowing that if it was really important I'd find out soon. I walked back upstairs when I heard Charlie go sit down on the couch and put the television on. It was still on the news channel.

"Yes- very horrible, Dean." said man, "All our hearts here at channel five are with the parents of these alleged victims. Seattle Police Department has yet informed us on the conclusion of this case, yet no more children have been disappearing in the last three days. Perhaps this is the end of the child serial killer's raid upon Seattle Washington; we can only hope. Now back to Ginny Blake for tomorrow's weather." It was quieter; perhaps Charlie had turned off the television- I could tell why.

I walked up to my room, closing the door quietly behind me. I went to my 'slower- than- syrup' computer and checked my e-mail, which took about thirty minutes just to find that I had no e-mails at all. My clock read 10:15, so I decided to just go to sleep, having nothing else to do. I quickly changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed.

_I was walking through the forest, it had to be past midnight by now, and ahead I saw a small figure in the shadows, crying. I ran towards it, when I finally got to it, it had stopped crying. Her face was paper white, with dark black eyes, shivering in the cold of night. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked the little girl, she looked up at me, and shook her head, "It'll be fine- but what's wrong what's happened to you?" I pressed, but she continued to shake her head. _

_"He's coming- he'll kill you- just like he killed me and all the others. Your next." she touched a hand to my face, her cold, dead hand. _

My eyes flashed open and I jumped up, falling off my bed. I groaned, and tried getting out of the blankets that were wrapped tightly around me. I suddenly felt someone presence nearby. I quickly looked up and saw him there standing there- as still as a statue, looking at me uncertainly. I stared back, unable to comprehend him being here right now.

"Sorry." Edward apologized and flashed out the window. I jumped off the floor and ran towards the window.

"Edward!" I whispered, loudly out the window, wondering if he had left already. Did I just imagine his presence or was he really in here? If he had been- how long had he? I whispered his name again, my heart racing.

I looked out into the darkness, and saw nothing. I gave up after a few minutes and sat on my bed, not feeling tired anymore. I wanted Jacob right now to comfort me, but he was probably asleep or on patrol with the pack. Why was Edward here? Or why did I think Edward was here? And who was that child in the dream? Why was none of my questions being answered?

I laid back on my bed, opening my eyes wide, to try and hear if Edward was there. If Edward had come why did he say sorry then just run away. I took a deep breath, wrapping my blanket around me. Through the curtain I saw the nearly full moon, shiny brightly against the cloudless night sky. I looked up at it, my heart racing fast.

I went over to the window again, leaning against it, looking outside the window, wondering- or hoping if he was out there he would come back.

Soon sleep took over me- thankfully, a dreamless sleep. But what lied ahead I was uncertain of now- at first I thought I could just be with Jacob and be done with it; but knowing my past- I knew I couldn't get what I wanted without paying a price.

**A/n: Well…*sobs* this is it, the story is done. *turns happy* well now I can work on the sequel, yay! Anywhoo How did you like the story? Be honest. Again this is my first fanfiction for Twilight, so it's probably bond to suck a bit- but still tell me in your review. Finally I can change this story from WIP, to COMPLETE, awesomeness- open a bottle of firewhisky (Harry Potter reference.) So please, please leave a review. And sorry for such a short epilogue, this A/N is probably longer. **

**Sequel Info. : If you are interested in reading the sequel, which (SPOILER ALERT) does include Edward/Bella, please author alert me since it'll be the next story I'm writing. But don't look forward to it too much because it might take awhile to get out, who knows. Also if you have some suggestions for the sequel don't hesitate to contact me with them, you guys help a lot when writing these stories and it makes it a heck of a lot easier. Anywhoo, don't have much on the sequel yet, but my profile will probably have some updates weekly, so you can check that out if you want. Bye for now, love ya all. **


End file.
